For Want of a Nail
by Kino Ametsuchi
Summary: For Want of a Nail: Idiom. A major catastrophe that can be traced back to a small error. The lack of a basic part or a small object can lead from one unwanted consequence to another larger one to yet another one, as in a stack of falling dominos. Such was her luck. (Canon divergence, alternate universe, world building, multiple Ocs, dark, neutral parties, truce zones)
1. For Want of a Nail

_**For the want of hope, dreams were lost**_

Naruto no longer knew how long he had been locked up. The days had long since blended into each other and the teenager sunk into him more than he ever did before. Blank and emotionless blue eyes stared out toward nothing as he recalled what led him to this low point for the hundredth time.

The war was won and everything was going better than he thought it would. People were looking up to him and praising him. No one had any signs of fearing or hating his existence. He was being noticed in a positive light!

It was quiet at first, the dissent and worry, but it spread so swiftly like a starving wildfire that it took even Kurama by surprise.

"Both of the boys are two strong to run loose!"

"Sasuke must pay for his crimes against the nations."

"The fox brat might loose control and kill us."

"It's not our fault."

 _ **For want of dreams, innocence was lost**_

A whisper here, a rumor there, well spoken lies and half-truths in the right influential ear added gasoline to the flame. Other countries civilians echoed similar sentiments while their leader's hands were tied to do anything but watch.

It was reaching the point where the teen was just about to let Kurama free since he resigned himself to death, when he heard two sets of footsteps nearing his cell. One had the heavy step and limp of his main guard but the other one was light and swift, with ruthless determination to the owner's step that was so unusual it made Naruto pause.

Then the heavenly scent of ramen reached his nose and he didn't care what was going on anymore.

 **"You are being a idiot,"** Kurama grumbled to his host. **"It could be a trap."**

 _Why bother with a trap if we are already caged,_ Naruto pointed out to the fox who fell silent at that surprising bit of logic coming from the hyperactive brat.

"Open the cell for me," commanded an annoyed voice that belonged to a dark and harsh male.

Naruto looked up to the entrance from his position against the furthest wall and saw a rather short male enter the cell carrying bottled water and several steaming carry-out bowls of ramen in a bag. The man's body was covered by a long dark green cloak and it's hood was up hiding his face from view.

"Remember your orders. Dismissed."

The scarred man nodded slowly then left the room.

 **"Be wary, Naruto. I can't feel anything from this figure. Positive or negative."**

 _I know Kurama._

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man as she handed over the ramen and helped him up into a sitting position with great reluctance. He watched as the man easily broke the shackles on his legs and remaining arm in slight confusion. No skin was seen thanks to the long white gloves and darkness from the cloak obscured whatever it was he was wearing from view.

The man leaned against the wall closest to the younger male but even then annoyance and disgust was obvious in the way he crossed his arms. An uneasy silence grew between them and Naruto instinctively froze when he spoke up at long last.

"You and your friend will be executed tomorrow at noon." When he didn't respond right away, the man took that as an opening to continue. "If they don't execute him for his crimes than not only does that present biased relations toward clans over clanless, which while always present does not need to be pointed out now, but reveal how shaky Konoha's inner politics is to the rest of the world. I wouldn't be surprised if another war broke out against the weakened village after your deaths."

The man tapped his fingers on on his crossed arms in thought. "I would like to offer you a deal, a chance for both of you to survive this and help someone else with a nearly impossible goal."

Naruto put aside his last bowl of ramen and hesitantly asked, "Who is this someone else?"

 _ **For want of innocence a mask was formed**_

"She told me about you, about your entire world," the man said in place of a name. He chuckled then, a dark twisted thing that had some fondness to it. "Then again she was completely blitzed so I didn't take anything she said seriously for a long time."

The man shook his head and went straight to the point. "I need all three of you to help her in the task that was forced upon her."

Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought. **"What task?"**

Naruto opened his mouth to ask the Fox's question when he closed his mouth in shock at hearing the man respond to the fox.

"She must eliminate or neutralize her kind wherever they roam, and whatever form they take. Failure to do so is condemning that universe to become someone's chew toy and plaything. Or worse." The man chuckled as if remembering something that was funny to him. "She never did care for sharing or playing nice with others."

Naruto blinked at this revelation. The man wasn't an jinchuriki and yet he felt older and more powerful than the tailed beasts he personally encountered. How did he hear Kurama's question?

"Don't fry your last remaining braincell trying to figure out what I am," the man warned in the most rude and sarcastic manner possible.

Anger burned within the blond boy but relaxed when Kurama took the forefront of negotiations.

 **"What can we do to assist you and this girl?"**

The man straightened his slight slouch at the phrasing but dismissed it as pointless to correct. "I have limited capabilities to help any of you at this point but I can send you back, memories and all, to the night of Kurama being sealed again. I have a plan in place to ensure you won't be sealed." He shrugged as he added, "There's also the option of Naruto not retaining his skills or knowledge in place of some type of normal family life and being acknowledged far eariler by his father's status."

"What did Sasuke say?"

The man grunted at being reminded of the idiot. "His terms were different but he agreed without much prompting."

 **"Once again, what is our side of the deal?"**

"Guide, train, and assist her in any task she asks you for. She needs people she can trust, and as much as she dislikes Sasuke, his power and knowledge will be very beneficial when she needs to force others to work with her."

Naruto sighed. "How do we know we found the right person?"

 _ **For want of a mask the savior never arrived**_

The figure chuckled again, this time it was mixed with dark humor, odd affection and slight insanity. It continued for several minutes and the hair on the back of Naruto's neck rose as a strange fear grew within him. Once he was calm enough to speak again, no evidence of his mad laughter remained.

"Trust me brat, you will know who she is. Just follow the chaos and mischief."

Neither Kurama or Naruto knew what to say to that but the man nodded his head as if they already accepted. The figure vanished before their eyes as if he never existed.

 **"Just go to sleep, Naruto,"** Kurama mumbled as he followed his own suggestion.

Naruto simply stated at the empty bowls and bottles until he succumbed to slumber.

 _ **For want of a Savior an army was never formed**_

The crowd for the execution was mostly citizens from Konoha but a quick look around revealed that there were people from other countries in attendance as well.

Naruto spotted the lone figure of the green cloaked man standing atop a nearby building watching the proceedings and a great unease hit him. He glanced at Sasuke who nodded just the slightest bit in confirmation of seeing the being. Or maybe of the deal he made.

Both boys tuned out the reading of their crimes and focused on the man who seemed interested in the crowd for some reason. It didn't take long for the two youths to realize why.

 _ **For want of an army, the future was lost**_

Like the whispers, the massacre started slow and built up until no one knew how it started or how to stop it. Local ninja slaughtered each other in a trance as civilians were caught in the crossfire.

As the blood hit the ground and chakra electrified the air, strange sigils appeared and spread over the surroundings.

Deep in their hearts, they accepted the second chance even if it ended up costing them everything.

 _ **For want of a future sacrifices were offered**_

Their deaths were swift and virtually painless. The last image burned into their minds was of a small smile, twisted and cruel as everything vanished.

 _ **For want of a sacrifice the world fell**_

Four pairs of eyes opened at the same time in different places. Each one either coming to terms with events, or choosing to cover their eyes to the truth.

Kushina Uzumaki cradled her newborn son with some difficulty. Tears ran down her face as she recalled all that she lost and gained that evening.

The sound of a lighter clicking on and off brought her attention to Chisuke who appeared beside her. From the moment Kushina learned that she was pregnant, he stood beside her as an messenger and bodyguard sent by Yugen.

When she first saw him, she wondered if he was a member of her clan that survived as well. He had a far darker shade of red hair than was normal, not to mention the dull red and gray eye. After the first few months of him around, she asked and the young teen denied possible kinship. He admitted that there were members of different clans and survivors of distant lands living quite well in Yugen's truce lands.

Suddenly, a pure white light brightened up the late night sky, pushing back the darkness and shadows even this far away from it's origin point. The first light was immediately followed by a pearl white and red light before dying away completely.

"What was that," Kushina whispered to herself.

Distantly she recalled how similar flares were seen mere hours before the long neutral Yugen bared their fangs and claws as they attacked every other nation, forcing the last great war to a brutal end and making the leaders of countries and villages sign a peace treaty under the subtle threat of oblivion.

Kushina stiffened when her head was patted like one would do to calm a scared child.

"Relax, it's not a declaration of war or whatever you were thinking," Chisuke calmly said. "We only broke our neutral stance when one of our sanctuary towns was caught in a crossfire between three major villages. It was wiped out down to the last man, woman and child."

Kushina looked down at her sleeping baby boy.

Chisuke sighed at the woman's odd silence and explained what they were. "It's a variation of smoke signals. The powders are mixed with intention and chakra which fuel the fire or tool to have the best range possible. The pure white light was an order for all citizens and allies of Yugen to drop their assigned tasks outside the territories and to return to the Capital immediately."

Kushina looked up at the young child who was smiling with excitement and glee. It was the most emotions she ever saw from the doll-like boy but it was off to her. "What does the other two mean?"

Chisuke frowned as he solemnly asked the Uzumaki woman for a favor.

Itachi looked up at the night sky, his darling baby brother in his arms as the toddler tried to reach the lights in the sky even after they had vanished.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he suspected what they meant. As he turned to reenter the house and try to get some more sleep, he saw someone stop and look at him out of the corner of his eye. The figure had a finger across his lips then vanished.

Itachi shook his head at his relative's antics and decided to ask where he went off to so suddenly.

Kurama blinked repeatedly at his surroundings. He was in a grove that was surrounded by huge trees and decided to just go back to sleep. He tucked his sensitive nose beneath his fluffy tails and passed out in an unknown land.

Bright golden eyes looked up at the high wooden ceiling as her gaze traveled as far as they could manage from her current position on some sort of pillar or altar. The stone felt unnaturally cool against her back, though that could have been because her body felt like it was on fire, especially over her heart and upper right arm, and she was naked. Incense and sage burned, the cleansing scent wafting over to her and tickling her nose until she sneezed.

 _What happened? I remember the sigil appearing but nothing past that_ , the girl thought and truly believed that she was missing something important.

Then... She started to remember things that never happened to her.

One segment after another of strange yet familiar scenes were flooding in her mind now. Those memories that did not belong to her came like a wave, threatening to drown her as time went by. If she did not forcefully resist the urge of nausea, she probably would have vomited on the snake.

The memories that belonged to several different people ranged from the age of babies mimicking adult cries till a thousand years or more of observations and personal experiences. One scene after another of disarrayed moments had not only formed into the record of the growth of three young beings to seventeen years old and a thousand years old upon their 'death' but also revealed her to a completely unfamiliar world that only had the bare bones of what she remembered about that universe.

This universe was different from the modern era society she was used to, for this entire world was in the midst of a fusion of the Yugen civilization and the rest of the world, where it was flooded with fantastic physical techniques and dazzling jutsu or magic as the Yugen prefer calling it. A world where magic, jutsu, and the physical force of humans unknowingly or knowingly coexisted with monsters, spirits and demons, was unheard of to her.

No, it wasn't unheard of. In fact her kind specialized with fucking over others any way they possibly can. She would bet her massive fortune she made as a thief and mercenary that at least one of those little shits was behind this chaos.

Hell, she would bet Kakuzu's money that she was correct in some way. The girl was that sure of their involvement.

Her only solace was that she wasn't reborn into a clan setting. She knew from watching and reading the series that clans, while useful, were almost as bad as her family was.

Her tune swiftly changed when she finally realized that she wasn't alone in the chamber. Whispers, prayers, chants and happy tears echoed all around her and managed to frighten her as much as it confused her.

For the most part the language was Japanese but every now and then other languages like Latin, German, Russian, French, Italian and others were mixed in flawlessly into this hybrid of language. Whether it was a word choice, accent or turn of phrase, the blended language bothered her.

She was picked up and cradled gently like one would do for a baby sending a shiver of fear crawling down her spine. Last she checked, she was a fully grown adult!

She looked up at the person holding her and all she saw was a Oni mask staring down at her, the wearer's pale green eyes shining with unbridled enthusiasm and joy.

"After all these long years of vigilance and ensuring the world continued in her stead, our Lady has finally deemed us worthy enough to bask once more in her glory!"

The girl stared up at the speaker with the most unamused expression she could make right then. He reminded her too much about those doomsayers and evangelist bastards. They always made her work much harder than it needed to be.

The child took this moment to accept the fact that she was not only involved with a cult that believed she was their leader or Messiah or whatever the fuck they thought she was but was trapped in a newborn's defenseless flesh.

"As our Lady decided so very long ago, her next incarnation would be known as Kiyora Mutsuki."

The newly dubbed Kiyora seriously wanted to choke a bitch.

 _'This situation is nothing but assuring.'_

This was simply screwed up in so many ways that she doubted things could be fixed. At least not anytime soon.

' _ **However, it has been yet to be counted as disastrous.'**_ An exceedingly magnetic voice all of a sudden emerged at the edge of Kiyora's hearing. It was dark and menacing, cold yet there was still a faint fondness she picked up in the tone.

Kiyora at once rashly and hurriedly looked around as much as her tiny body allowed. People were prattling on about lighting the smokefires or something like that, but she tuned them out easily.

Although it may be said that this body currently did not have any whatsoever strength, in her previous life, Kiyora was nevertheless still a thief and mercenary whose names and aliases had shaken the entire Earth to it's foundations. Whoever was speaking to her would have been sensed immediately, their intentions and true feelings laid bare from the scent of their scent of the subtle twitches of their body. However, she had couldn't detect the slightest amount of anyone talking to her.

In that case, just where did this voice come from?

 _'Since you dare to utter, why is it that you aren't daring to show yourself?'_ Kiyora squinted her eyes as she looked around.

" **Show myself?"** That voice had once again sounded while carrying a hint of coldness. **"Little one, there is no need for you to look around for me since I am within your body."**

Within her body?

Kiyora stopped staring blankly.

 _Was she a fucking jinchuriki?!_

" **You are not a jinchuriki."** Kiyora distinctly heard an exhale of breath as if it was sighing. **"The** **things of the worlds do toy with humans."** The voice that was amused and knowing had once again emerged at the sides of Kiyora's ears. However, this time, she could distinctly perceive that this voice really didn't come from the physical world but rather from her mind.

Telepathy wasn't uncommon where she came from but she had a feeling it wasn't the same for this world.

" _Just what kind of a human are you?"_ Kiyora was able to accept the matter regarding her rebirth and cult status pretty easily but this sudden arrival of this voice made it too hard for her to be able to just smile and nod.

The voice seemed somewhat sad as he replied, like he didn't want to tell her or wanted to keep it to himself. In the end he told the defenseless child who she was dealing with. " **Human? For the past one thousand years, there is no one in this world who addresses me as such for they are more willing to know me as a dark or evil god and a necessary but cruel truth."**

Dark God? Cruel Truth?

Kiyora knitted her eyebrows and her eyes widening as she realized who it had to be given the world she was in.

 _"Jashin...?"_

The possible Jashin being ignored the fear from the girl to bring up an offer even though he automatically corrected himself when he mentioned began to mention a different name, **"Kiyora how about we discuss a business deal?"**

' _What transaction?"_ Although Kiyora was unable to confirm the being's identity, she was already clear that this bastard who was calling himself a evil god was truly residing within her body.

" **You will assist me in reappearing into the human world and I will help you in untying the seals which will allow you to obtain the power that is rightfully yours."**

" _Seal?"_ The more Kiyora listened, the more muddle headed she became.

 **"You aren't capable of seeing the seals on your flesh at present, but rest assured that they are real."**

Damn it! Just what kind of secrets did this little bastard body have?

" **The one on your upper right arm is known as the Seven Stars Locking Moon. Naturally, there are seven layers of increasing power and strength which has reduced from your fearsome status to nothing more than a weak brat doomed to cannon fodder. The other one is unknown to me but I know it will weaken over time. If you are willing to assist me, I will help you in undoing the seals."**

As she pondered over the reliability of the Evil God's words, the corner of her mouth curved into a devilish smile. She wondered if these cultists noticed how her smiles were always more serial killer like than something cute. At least that was what most people described her grins, smiles and smirks.

" _Before proceeding with the discussion of details, shouldn't you put out a hint of sincerity to let me know what my future alliance's circumstances are? Also, why is it that you are able to appear within my body?"_

Within the whole world, it was very likely that there were very few people who would be daring or foolish enough to bargain with the Evil Deity of this universe!

After a moment of quietness, the chilly sound had once again echoed. Faint amusement tainted the harsh words.

" **As much as I would love to hear you call my original name, it would only bring harm to you at the moment. For now you can call me Jashin like the rest of these shitty bastards do. As for why I am within your body and why you were chosen for your forced mission, you will have to wait until you have at least undone the third seal. Only then, will I inform you, for as of now you are too unwilling to understand and knowing too much will only incur huge calamity upon yourself."** Jashin paused and quietly added as more to himself, **"Why do you always have to make everything so fucking complicated?"**

Ignoring the insinuation that there was some sort of familiarity between the two of them at some point, Kiyora was displeased at how Jashin was hiding things from her. Important things she needed to survive.

" _That is not how two parties negotiate properly. How do I know that after I have assisted you in returning into the human world, or wherever you want, you will not get rid of me later? For that matter, how can I trust you to help me survive in this world?_

Power was a very good thing, especially for her current situation. However, before she makes any pacts or deals with anything, she would like to make sure they won't backstab her once she no longer had a use.

In all of her past professions, any potential danger would also be calculated within. Only after settling all of the dangers, will and weighed the profit to cost ratio, would she ever do something so risky.

After being silent for a moment, Jashin admitted, **"Killing you is equivalent to killing me myself. Not to mention it defeats the entire point of doing this kind of thing in the first place."**

Kiyora let him continue to explain, a dark grin spreading across her face.

" **As of now, I am attaching myself and existing within your body. In case that you are somehow rendered permanently dead, my essence will also subsequently fly away and scatter."** Growls of frustration and annoyance echoed in her skull. The growls suddenly came to an halt when a strange realization came to the deity. **"Which means you have to let me help you."**

Shivers ran down Kiyora's spine at hearing that quiet whisper. Something changed in the being's thought process and she didn't like where this was going. Especially, when she caught quick flashes of green and someone dying. A brief glimpse of his past perhaps?

Still, Jashin was answering her inquires and that was enough. For now.

' _So, after you have obtain your freedom, will it mean that you can kill me or have others do it?"_

" **I will never kill you nor will I let you die for this shitty world."**

A part of her, small as it was, silently added, "Or any world," to the above statement. That part was the hopeless romantic. Or was it the naivety she has yet to fully exorcise from her being?

" _Oh? Why?"_ Kiyora smiled happily while inquiring. However, there was a stark contrast between the sudden naive smiles that belong to children and the sharpness in her eyes.

" **Many reasons. The most obvious is that during the time I coexist within your body, we have already agreed to a covenant where I will lose the entirety of my being to you if I was to kill you or bring you permanent harm in any way, shape or form. This includes to a point those who follow me."** Jashin's voice was rather calm for admitting to such a thing.

Kiyora seriously wanted to cheer at her lucky break. Although it was still unclear on why Jashin was able to attach and exist within her body, she could now be certain that Jashin absolutely would not make any move against her, regardless of any situation because everything was like he had said.

" **Now, I shall undo the first layer of your seal and you will once more receive the power to learn skills and harness energy or chakra like you once were able to. This shall be the first gift of me to you as the proof of the alliance I have with you."** Accompanying the ice-cold voice of Jashin echoing within Kiyora's brain, Kiyora suddenly felt a burst of sharp pain arrive on her right arm and her heart.

Luckily, the pain was too intense for a newborn and made her pass out before she could truly feel it.

Kiyora mentally examined the conditions of her body the moment she awoke. In her mind, she clearly remembered before she lost her consciousness, Jashin had already helped her in undoing the first layer of the seal and also told her that she had already obtained the qualifications to practice and access different skills over time.

 **"Any more questions, brat?"** Jashin bit out the moment he realized that the girl was awake.

 _"Let me get this straight: I can cultivate and specialize in different areas and skills?"_ Although she was completely ignorant in regards to this version of Jashin's origin, Kiyora had nevertheless keenly perceived how formidable that 'God' was.

' **If you are fond of it, cultivating any and all techniques you desire is acceptable."** The cold, almost clinical voice that belonged to Jashin had once again emerged inside Kiyora's brain.

Kiyora frowned as she pondered on the meaning behind Jashin's sentence.

Was it possible that….

Jashin's previous words was not really indicating that she could cultivate only one specialty like taijutsu or genjutsu but rather that she could learn as many techinques, skills and abilities as she had the time or energy to devote them to?

This…. How is this not blissful?

No, it was more like she was walking down that dreaded overpowered insanity her kind were suspectable to. She would have to be careful, since the girl had a feeling there would be a price to be paid for this ability.

Through the collection of odd memories she inherited about the Yugen fighting system, Kiyora vaguely knew that there was two subdivisions of circumstances for the people in this world. Well, more if you include the shinobi arts. The one kind of the people who were the normal candidates in cultivating physical techniques and abilities were those who had a sturdy physique, tenacious tendons and veins, and also the ability in successfully condensing internal force and energy to power their skills. As for the other type of people who studied chakra but called it magic or energy instead, their body's condition were normally ordinary but had formidable spiritual force and also capable in manipulation of the spiritual force driving all kinds of elements in the world. Basically magicians or mages who used energy and chakra without handseals or much fuss.

The world was oddly fair since if it had given you a sturdy physique, it would not give you a formidable spiritual force. Therefore, viewing it broadly from the entire Yugen territories, since a thousand or more years ago, there has never been anyone who could obtain a situation in learning both those particular martial arts and magic schools. Not only that, no matter whether it was techniques or magic, if one wanted to reach a certain level, one needed to diligently cultivate. If one desired an improvement, then one had to invest a great amount of time and energy into it. Not to mention about how reality breaking the existence of these people who possessed both the internal energy as well as spiritual force. Just imagining wanting to cultivate on both of them at the same time was already a lunatic's ravings.

Everyone who was allied or a citizen of Yugen was taught their preferred school up to the equivalent of genin to low Chunin in other countries from childhood. Even civilians were taught how to defend themselves. Upon reaching that level, those who stick to the army (or other combat related posts) learn techniques from other nations that was researched and reverse engineered and the shinobi arts.

Still, it took many years of training to become a master in anything, but there was a damn good reason why the Yugen were neutral and considered pacifists until recent events.

" _Did you mean that I can cultivate on both martial arts and magic of Yugen along with the shinobi arts? That should be impossible and I can't allow myself to be lead by false promises at this point."_ Kiyora was very depressed because a huge part of her craved the power hinted at but she wanted to enjoy her life as much as she could before everything went FUBAR again.

" **It is possible for you. I would not have offered the deal if I felt you were unable to achieve such things."** Jashin's voice sounded both ice-cold as well as firm. Despite his rude words, Kiyora felt at ease by his reassurance. **"The physique of yours is completely different from anyone else and with my help, every issue that arises will no longer exist."**

" _You will be teaching me all of these skills, right?"_ Kiyora was grinning widely as she asked.

" **So long as you have the capability, I will then teach you everything that I have learned, seen, and experienced in my entire existence and this will be the second gift of me to you."** Jashin's voice was full of unlimited possibility but the chilly voice of the words that Jashin had spoken could have made anyone to burn up at his wording.

Kiyora was used to such banter and personalities, so she didn't take it as something negative.

" _In that way, I wish that we will have a long and happy partnership."_ Kiyora's smile resembled a cheating cat. In having the aid from the mysterious Jashin, the fucking god of death, evil, murder and destruction, she could not be convinced that she had anything left to fear.

Then she remembered that fucking rabbit and the plant with a mother complex. She had to ask if they were still kicking around. Jashin's response did nothing to reassure her.

 **"One of them is, just not in a way you would remember."**

The cheeky bastard had the balls not to clarify which one which only bothered the young child until she returned to slumber.

 _ **and all for want of a hope.**_


	2. Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Heard it through the grapevine: Idiom. Learning something through means of a rumor.**

Almost two years have passed since Kiyora's discovery that she was reincarnated in an shonen series. She never cared for her original name but this Kiyora Mutsuki name was annoying for many reasons. She was reborn as the long lost leader of a very large nation made from survivors, refugees, clanless, and random blokes and sadly this little girl has no idea who that is or why she was respected. And feared in some cases.

To make matters worse, her life right now isn't happy at all since it was discovered that she had too much internal and spiritual energy for any human, courtesy of a magic measuring crystal ball that had to be replaced by a bigger one since it shattered each time she touched it. Add on to that the fact she was already walking easily and talking fluently within fourteen months of 'life' and little Kiyora was well on her way to be considered a genius. Or killed.

 **"Still going on about your potential death, brat?"** Jashin spoke up with a slightly cold edge to his words. Kiyora had long visualized his voice when he was like this as a blade wrapped in the finest silk. As smooth and delicate it seemed to be at first glance, it could cut you and leave you to bleed out at a moment's notice. **"I have no idea what to say to that since I can't tell if you insulted or complimented me."**

"It's a compliment of course," replied Kiyora with a small smile. A benefit of being who they thought she was, no one questioned when she did, said or asked something odd. "Despite the clanless ways here, people look toward me for leadership or worse. That must be hard for those who lead and protected these people for so long."

Two months from now in October, she would start her long trip to different countries on this continent ending in Konoha and it was very likely that she would be captured, injured or interrogated sometime alone the way. Which is why she ordered scrolls to be delivered to the rest of the countries aside from the two she is heading toward or leaving if it is not done in a timely fashion. Any damage, harm, or accidents released additional scrolls of secrets and truths.

For the time being, Kiyora simply did not plan on revealing the matter about her complete change. After all, with the current situation and capability of hers, it was absolutely not a wise choice of hers to excessively expose out her bargaining chips. Even if the groups and leaders she was aiming to get support from failed to notice her as a result of this, it would be worth it to not be seen as a rival or something as stupid.

Among the current generation of the Yugen and the many clans and clanless that live within it, who didn't wish to increase their own chances of inheriting or entering into the governing body?

However, once she had revealed her own circumstances and also allowed them to know about her possession of allegedly heaven-defying capability in cultivating both Yugen and shinobi arts, it would be very likely that those people could not hold back and mess around with her even if she was their true leader. Once, she herself had became the target in the contest for the official position, it was very likely that those who are supporting their sons and daughter in the contest over the position of head and Jashin council would also make a move in eradicating her.

Although Kiyora did not have too much of an understanding regarding the differences between Yugen and ninja arts, she was very experienced and knowledgeable when it came to the darkness of human nature.

 **"You wouldn't have this problem if you just let me or even that shitty doll clean up loose ends."**

Kiyora chuckled at the almost pout like way the formidable being spoke. "That would only cause more trouble than it's worth at present. Besides, you are my all important ally and friend. I would never abuse your unexpected generosity in such a callous way."

Kiyora really wanted to root for the good guys (well, Konoha), but she knew far too much about their rotten branches and roots for her liking. She was still favorable to them because they were most shown but, the young girl was never on to be lead by popular opinion. Hence going to other nations to try and change up the plot for better ends.

Kiyora really loved this series, but now that she was living the dream that many probably had, she would have felt lost and confused if she didn't have goals and plans.

Her plan is to get stronger by increasing her knowledge, Yugen arts, ninja arts and physical strength. Having a strong body, spirit and mind makes for a good future right? Taking books from the library in this mansion will be easy, as will training in the forest in the back of the property since no one goes there.

 **"Speaking of which, you should go read for a while before Hiroka decides to start your first etiquette lesson early."**

Kiyora groaned at the mentioned lesson and swiftly retrieved the books she already swiped from the library a few days ago then escaped into the forest in the back of the mansion. Rumors say that wild demons and monsters live in the forest and that was why they were avoided but Kiyora didn't care either way.

Since damaged books and sources of knowledge were one of her oldest berserk buttons, Kiyora made sure to place the books gently down on the grassy ground. Thank goodness it didn't just rain or these poor books would have been damaged from mud and dirt. With the grass not moist, she can place the books down without any damage. Kiyora sat under the shade of a tree and grabbed the top book from the stack of books next to her.

 _Is this not bliss?_

Jashin snorted in amusement at something.

The first book she grabbed was a newer edition that summed up the history of Yugen including the peace treaty and how they interact with other nations and factions. This book was very interesting. It told of how the Lady Enso, as was her given title since records of her original name were sealed or lost, found this country a little more than a thousand years ago. She made sure the country and territories were neutral by choice and a designated Truce Zone for anyone else. The country flourished and it was said she gave the gift of using chakra or energy as she preferred to call it, through her instructions, blood and sacrifice. Unfortunately, she was also known as the mother or creator of monsters and demons. It went more into detail on other rulers and their contributions to the country, especially the one before her 'return' who was the one to establish the first school dedicated to both Yugen and ninja arts where any country could send people to attend and learn since it was still a Truce Zone. The school was still brand new, only a year or two old before her arrival, but already had people from rivaling countries training and teaching each other.

Kiyora was a pretty fast reader if the book caught her attention, so she finished this book in less than half an hour and moved to the next book about a general history of the world.

This is another interesting read. Besides repeating some information found in the previous book, it mentioned other countries and continents around the world. There were at least seven major continents, and hundreds of countries. Most of the continents are lived on by just humans but there were smaller regions and countries for monsters and the like to live in relative peace. Places like Yugen controlled lands were where they often coexisted among humans so it wasn't odd to see an Tengu chatting with visitors from Kumo and so on around here. Yokai were often dangerous as well, and only Yugen arts and citizens could really resolve conflicts or defeat them with any consistency. Some were huge, others shifters but they were malicious and only really obeyed the strongest or their creator. Also, it mentioned an infection, illness or change over the monsters to bring out their 'true selves' or something.

The next book was about customs, religion, and belief practices in this country and others dating back over a thousand years. Enso was considered a living goddess of balance, being both good and evil in turns. Many Yugen citizens would say they respect and honor her, even though she had yet to return in the flesh. The second most followed religion was Jashin. Jashin was far important and interesting than his canon self. He governed the night and all those who lived and worked within it. Ninja, thieves, assassins, criminals, murderers and the like consider him their patron, a necessary evil that keeps the world moving. A sect of Jashin worshippers broke away from the main religion around twenty years ago and decided that the way to honor and worship their God was through the deaths of everyone else.

"Fucking morons," Kiyora muttered as she put the book down and picked up one about the Yugen arts. She stopped reading for a moment when she noticed that Jashin was ranting.

 **"Don't remind me. I ignore them, they kill more. I talk to one in an attempt to have them slow down the killing spree and they speed it up!"** Jashin apparently cared little about that sect.

Kiyora giggled, a twisted smile spreading across her face. "Their deity, no their senpai finally noticed them! Of course they would do anything to be seen again."

Kiyora felt the sensation of someone peeking through her memories, and knew Jashin was once again searching for some meaning to her choice of words. The dark god knew the term, quite well if the quick glimpse of someone calling him that was accurate, but didn't quite grasp the meaning in this case.

"Yandere Simulator," she mumbled as the book about currently known Yugen arts (more specifically their version of ninjutsu) was opened once more.

Jashin found the reference and was silent for several blissful moments. When he did speak again, his voice was devoid of all emotions. **"You are a very sick person. You do realize that right?"**

Kiyora nodded her head in respect. "Coming from one such as you, that is high praise indeed."

Very nice read, even though it was a bit confusing at times. The jutsu equivalent of Yugen arts had the following basic elements in the place of the five basic natures (plus yin and yang release) of ninja arts: fire, water, wind, earth, plants, animal, time, mind, light, and darkness. Every other element or nature comes from a fusion of two or more of the above. Most people were born with only one element but it wasn't unheard of to be born with two or more, though it was far more common to train a secondary element later on. Given the blended nature of Yugen, it is normal to see wind, mind, or darkness (or whatever it is) as a main element from a family who would normally have water or fire if they were elsewhere. For the most part, the different systems worked much the same, though there were many practical and daily life applications for the Yugen arts.

As the name states, fire allows the user to control the fire elements.

Water allows the user to control water in all it's forms. Like blood.

Wind users can control the wind in all it's forms. Wind users can also control how sound travels which is useful and they are known as the fastest natural beings in the world.

Earth users can control the earth like sand and rock. It seems that this element can be used to make golems or dolls as well, but it requires a high amount of magic and sub-element specialities, so only a few earth users can do this. Not to mention many people find them creepy. Dolls were made over time with their own name, personality, abilities and other human characteristics and acted human in many ways. Too many. When Kiyora first learned about them, and that Chisuke was one, she wondered where the smoke from his cigarettes went (not to forget his love for snacks) followed by wondering if that was what Sasori was attempting to reverse engineer.

Plants users are actually people that can control plants and even manipulate their growth. Which sounds a lot like the First Hokage.

Animal users can communicate with animals or monsters and even turn into them if they so choose. Animal users are the only ones that can have more than one type of animal familiars, so if you see a person with many animals then are most likely a person with the element in the element of animal.

Time element is pretty rare and allows one to see the past and the future and if their element is really high leveled than they can freeze or speed up time at will. Also it is linked with space/time manipulation so teleporting and phasing out of existence to dodge a skill is possible for those who excell at this nature.

Mind element is basically genjutsu just pushed to near unbelievable levels. It mentioned that hypnosis (or the bypassing of the rational level of the mind to affect the subconscious layer) users were very rare but invaluable because their skills were nearly undetectable or blockable by even the best individual and clans of genjutsu practicers. All kinds of nearly supernatural abilities like telekinesis and intuition are based in the mind element. It is heavily associated and often confused with darkness element.

Light element is basically the healing, summoning and barrier arts. Most overlook it or undervalue the element. It is essentially the manipulation of light of all kinds from auras and life to lightning. It depends on the user and their imagination.

The final element is darkness. The people with the element in darkness can control all that is darkness, evil and emotional, including our shadows and hearts. It is a pretty dangerous element when I look through this book since it can also control people against their will and allows shapeshifting. The shadows part reminded Kiyora of the Nara clan for some reason.

Kiyora set aside her finished book and reached for the next one when she noticed that she was surrounded by different animals from deer to wolves that don't seem eager to eat me or each other. Kiyora sat frozen with her left hand still reaching for the book. They don't seem ready to attack, so she grabbed the next book and ignored the creatures.

The book was about animals and common monsters which was kind of funny considering how many animals were around her. This book described all the common animals within the country and around the world. She was already aware about most animals, but it mentioned about monsters. The local monsters were more oriental and Japanese in nature, but that wasn't the same for other places. And like it was mentioned in the book about Yugen, Lady Enso allegedly created monsters and yokai.

Which meant the chances of Enso being one of her kind just skyrocketed.

The animals begin to scatter, forcing Kiyora to look up at the arrival of a red fox about the size of an adult male. The fox looked the girl up and down as if analyzing something. Kiyora knew she should have panicked and fled from the sight, like a normal person, but she blushed a little at how adorable the fox was. She always did like creepy and odd things. After a few moments of gawking, the fox left the area leaving Kiyora with the feeling that she almost did something really stupid.

Kiyora packed up her books to head back to the mansion. Once back, she sneaked up two flights of stairs and half the mansion to her personal wing where she changed clothes once she reached her bedroom.

Kiyora glanced at the clock and seeing she had five minutes before lunch was served for her, she had to get her lazy ass to the ground floor for the main dining room. She looked down at her clothes, reassured that nothing was amiss, and ran down two flights of stairs to the dining room.

Chisuke had just finished putting down her dish and looked up at her out of breath form with a fond if exasperated smirk. He looked at the clock and nodded his head in approval.

"You actually made it with five seconds to spare. Well done," Chisuke sarcastically praised.

Kiyora flicked him off as she took her seat. Only here in her little dollhouse could she be her true self in the capital. She looked around the table and noticed that there were no other plates set. I

Kiyora sat down and ate the grilled cheese and tomato soup combination as Chisuke went back to the nearby kitchen to finish prepping her lesson along with Hiroka.

"Okay Kiyora, we'll start our lessons soon." Chisuke informed her and Kiyora nodded as she finished the meal. They were making tea, and by the smell, it had to be jasmine tea.

Kiyora brought in her used dishes and placed them to the side since she couldn't reach the sink yet.

From what she could tell by observing the duo, they wasted no time with their movements. When the tea was ready, Chisuke placed the teapot on a tray along with three cups.

"Come on Kiyora."

Kiyora followed them into the entry room and the group turned left of the main stairs into the alcove designed for tea ceremonies and traditional games. Chisuke placed the tray on the table and sat down on the shorter end of the rectangle shaped side. He tucked his legs beneath himself and sat with a straight posture. Hiroka sat down across from Kiyora who was lost in awe of the elegant doll.

The way her straight black hair fell around her face, her black kimono, serene expression and mellow attitude, Hiroka was indeed the one best suited to managing the refugees, clans and diplomatic matters.

"Please sit so we can begin Kiyora-sama." Hiroka said as she motioned her hand towards the other end.

She's so pretty and nice.

Kiyora nodded and sat just like them. Hiroka smiled at me with pride in her black eyes when the toddler managed to sit down correctly.

"Great job Kiyora!"

Kiyora tilted her head at Chisuke's loud exclamation.

Hiroka nodded her head in agreement and added, "You were able to sit down correctly, but you still have a long way to go. Today we will only address a few things."

Kiyora nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"When you get older Kiyora, you will have to go to meetings and gatherings where you will have to sit like this. You will have to sit for a long time and you mustn't show your discomfort for that will be taken as weakness. When you practice more, you won't even feel that pain anymore. Today you will sit like this for as long as you can or until I tell you to get up, okay? This is to see how much you can endure."

Kiyora nodded once more at the traditional beauty as she gave a rundown of what they would be doing. Still, she couldn't help but ask, "Is this all we're doing today?"

"This and I will give you some important information that you will have to remember. Clans and leaders value politeness and tradition on first official meetings, so we will be interested over that today." She said which Kiyora eagerly nodded to.

 **"Let the torture being."**

Kiyora's lips twitched up at the remark. _"Glad to see someone is having fun."_

"It's best if you add the honorific of -san that to everyone's name for respect unless asked to used a different one. The -san honorific is the default one and can be used in most cases. Later when you get more associated with each other, you can change it to -kun for a boy and -chan for a girl. After that when you have become really close or important to each other you can just call them by their given name."

"So it's rude to not add -san?" Kiyora asked for clarification. Hiroka and the others needed to know that she was serious in learning and actually paying attention.

"Well that can apply sometimes, or it can mean your very close to them, or there is something very important going on that you just forget about formalities. Also, when addressing very important people, like a Kage or clan leader, you have to add -sama; and add -sensei for your teachers."

In her previous life such honorifics and titles were unnecessary. Now, Kiyora would have to teach herself to use it often.

"I understand Hiroka."

Hiroka's eyes lit up at knowing she was considered close but simply mumbled, "That's good."

Kiyora paused in thought. "What about nicknames?"

"That is used when the people giving and receiving nicknames are close." She explained and Kiyora nodded.

"Now that you know when to use honorifics, we shall move on to other subjects."

Kiyora nodded, showing her friends that she was following along.

The trio spent the next two hours sitting, drinking tea, and talking. They talked about how if Kiyora was to be the hostess, she was to serve them the tea. When eating at an important place, such as a clan dJashin, the patriarch was to eat first before oneself. Kiyora learned many things she didn't know back in her previous life, while others were similar to how her earliest years of upbringing were like. It was interesting and kinda fun, but also hell. Hiroka and Chisuke were very strict teachers, after the first hour of sitting, they made the small girl get up and sit back down until she could correctly do it. It was painful, her legs felt like jelly but Kiyora endured.

 **"You will always endure. If only to spite the world."**

The fact that Jashin knew that part of her was a bit worrying.

Hiroka also made her walk several times in and out of the kitchen until she was correctly placing the tray and other things on the table. And the beauty made sure Kiyora had the other things down, such as: greetings, manners on and off the table, and conversations. By the time they were done, Kiyora was completely tired.

"Very good, Kiyora-sama. We're done for now so please go upstairs and take a shower. Then you can do some of your homework that the twins and Chisuke collected for you, and when you finish that for today, come back down stairs and we will practice what you have learned today."

Kiyora nodded, smiling as she turned around and headed back to her room. Sweet baby Jesus! Each step she took felt like ants were prickling her. Kiyora arrived at her room and gathered things to take a shower.

Kiyora stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after that cold shower. She changed for the third time that day into a cute pastel green dress with sunflowers on it. Her body felt much better after she got the circulation running through them again. Kiyora walked over to her desk where Chisuke and the twins left the books and worksheets.

Chisuke left books on history, theories on techniques and basic martial arts katas. Eri put down literature, psychology texts, and basic theories for both Yugen skills and ninja practices. Ren gave perverted literature like Icha Icha series, medical books and other questionable but useful things.

Honestly, Kiyora was surprised he was able to give the books to her. Shigure was notorious for wanting to keep her pure as long as he could, and was the one who had her live her with the others.

Jashin chuckled, a dark sound that made her laugh as well when he revealed what he found so funny, **"Poor bastard actually believes you are a pure hearted being."**

"Hilarious right," agreed Kiyora with a small smirk. "Pure does not automatically mean good either but no one sees the flip side."

Kiyora began to read, well skim through the books just in case they asked her questions. She needed to be prepared for anything, even a pop quiz. Four hours later and she was done with the books.

Kiyora sighed in relief. Hiroka hadn't come up and checked on her so that was good. All she needed now was the worksheets.

"Hey, Jashin?" Kiyora started, laying the pencil on top of the desk.

 **"What now brat?"**

"Do you remember what Hiroka said before I came up here?" Kiyora asked, tilting her head as she thought.

 **"Yeah...what are you trying to.. Ah. You are screwed."** Jashin lightly commented and Kiyora nodded as she rushed through the rest of the questions.

"She said to go back down to her when I was finished so I could practice. You don't think she'll be stricter because I forgot?" Kiyora asked worriedly as she finished the last questions.

 **"Doubt it. Each of those people and the rest of the locals are tightly wrapped around your finger, ever eager for your notice. You can do no wrong for most of these poor bastards."**

"Let's go find out." Kiyora insisted, walking out with the worksheets she had just finished. She walked quietly towards the top of the stairs to the ground floor and peeked out. Hiroka and Chisuke were sitting on the overlarge sofa with their backs facing her. Kiyora breathed in a deep breath, held it while closing her eyes; and then releasing it as she opened her eyes.

 _Time to channel my inner fangirl._

 **"Your inner WHAT,"** demanded Jashin in a strange tone.

"Hiroka! Chisuke! Look!" Kiyora ran down the stairs, careful of where she placed her feet. Hiroka turned around and looked at her surprised. Chisuke turned around as well but it was at a more leisurely pace.

"What is it Kiyora-sama?"

Kiyora arrived in front of them and practically shoved the book and worksheets in their faces, trying to exude her exciting achievements.

"Let me see." Hiroka placed her cup of tea on the table in front of her, while her other hand reached for the papers. She flipped through each worksheet, skimming them just as fast as Kiyora would of.

"Kiyora-sama...this is..."

Kiyora really don't know whether she should feel good or nervous that Hiroka and even the chatterbox Chisuke became speechless. Her nervousness sky rocketed when they both pulled her into a hug.

 _Was it good? Bad? Did they find out I'm much more intelligent than I should be? Am I still ok?_

 **"Calm the fuck down!"** Jashin exclaimed. Kiyora took in a silent, shaky breath.

"Guys?" Kiyora called out timidly as she tried to wrap her arms around them. The dolls pulled back with a huge smile on their faces.

"Our little girl is so smart!" Hiroka reassured and Kiyora's eyes widened before she let out a laugh.

Kiyora was relieved to know it was going according to plan.

 _'We're still good.'_ Kiyora said while Jashin sighed exaggeratedly.

She smiled over at Hiroka when she felt herself able to talk. "Too easy!" Kiyora informed the two, eager to learn more, well, in Hiroka's perspective.

"Really?" She asked, eyebrows shooting up and being lost in her bangs.

Kiyora nodded excitedly like a small child would do. "Yeah!"

"Alright, let's practice what you learned with me and then we'll test you on the things the book contained."

That's how the group spent the remainder of the early evening, by practicing. Later, after a lot of practice, Kiyora helped Hiroka make dinner and set the table again. The three ate together since Eri and Ren went on a mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, and Shigure was finishing setting up places she would stay during her journey.

When they finished eating, the trip watched TV on the sofa and simply relaxed. Well, Chisuke and Kiyora watched TV, since Hiroka was reading a novel. This child body must be what makes her tired so quickly, since as soon as the show started Kiyora found herself letting sleep over come her. Chisuke soon followed suit since the who was boring to him.

Hiroka gently smiled down at her young miss. She was sleeping so peacefully with her head leaning on her arm that she couldn't help but stare. She gently moved her and placed her head on her lap so she could be more comfortable. It was already getting late, when the door opened, gently being closed right after. Hiroka turned her head to look behind her, knowing it would be Shigure who would come out of the hallway. He smiled at her as he approached her. Placing his hands on the top of the couch he leaned over to see the young lady resting her head in such a silly way.

"How was today?" He asked as he lowered himself slightly, reaching his right hand to pat Kiyora's head soothingly.

Tendrils of darkness and shadows wrapped around his hand and squeezed in warning before vanishing. Kiyora had a faint scowl on her face at having her hair petted like she was an animal. Shigure removed his hand and the shadows vanished.

"It was wonderful. You should have seen her today."

Shigure smiled as he looked at Kiyora and turned to the oldest female doll at the high praise. He didn't miss the proud look she was portraying. "That good of a day huh? Good thing I just finished up negotiating places to stay."

"Shigure, look at these." Hiroka said as she handed him the worksheets she received from Kiyora. He took them from her and read over them.

"There are a few mistakes, but given how one of the books was for academy students and genin this is amazing." Shigure said, eyes roaming the page one last time.

Hiroka nodded her head, equally as amazed. "And she remembered all that I had told her, a few common mistakes but everything was good."

"I think the twins should start training her first." Shigure started and Hiroka looked shocked. "Only the basics, besides, she has shown that she can easily work on these academic studies by herself."

There was only a small moment of silence until it was broken by Hiroka."Alright, but not the dangerous things yet." She said, giving him a worried look underneath her smile.

Shigure grinned and nodded. "Only if she's up for it." he added, which caused Hiroka to frown and nod her head in compliance.

Author's Note: This story will be long and the build up will take a while since I am vastly adding on to the world in odd and unique ways. The story will both stick to and divert from canon theories and events. For example the five main human-like dolls (artificial life) which serve as her family and generally have the final say in anything involving Yugen. They were each created for specific purposes, and have ensured that the country and it's territories have continued functioning the entire time. Very few people know of dolls and think the five were just blessed by Enso. There is a lot of silent infighting and politics within Yugen among the clans and clanless, so there will be chapters covering those ideas.

In short - This is a long and complicated story that I hope will try to write without powers coming out of left field, and have events and abilities appear more realistic and logical.


	3. Best of Both Worlds

**Best of Both Worlds: idiom. A situation wherein someone has the privilege of enjoying two different opportunities.**

Kiyora was startled awake by a loud noise, if her groggy senses where anything to go by. The door in my room was just pushed open, with an unnecessary amount force behind it. After the shock of being startled passed away, Kiyora looked towards the doorway. The twins stood in front of her with an expressionless expression on their mugs. She looked over to the clock...it was five thirty in the morning. With her face blank Kiyora looked back over at Eri and Ren before promptly falling back on the bed.

 _'Jashin! What do they want so early in the morning!?'_

Kiyora wasn't a morning person nor was she ever one. Her brain alone could barely function correctly before ten am or noon if she was unlucky. It wasn't much about what time she had to wake up, more to the fact of physically getting up and being awake.

 **"I don't know, but it better be fucking good to wake me up! I only got a few hours of sleep."** Grumbled Jashin making it hard not to get a headache from such early actions. Jashin on the other hand seemed to just flat out hate waking up early. Or maybe it was insomnia?

"Oh? I guess you don't want to train with us after all and here I thought we were going to have a great day." Ren pouted as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Kiyora shot up so quickly that her bed hair was most likely pointing up in funny directions, but she didn't care.

 _'Training! Did he just say that?'_ Kiyora asked Jashin to make sure she wasn't hearing things that she wasn't supposed to. Again.

 **"Yeah, but it's too fucking early for this shit."** Jashin complained, rolling his eyes at the girl's excitement.

"What about the books?" Kiyora asked, wanting to understand why the sudden change in plans.

"Screw that! We are getting down to the basics and maybe in a few months we can blow shit up!" Eri exclaimed with great excitement. Her dark purple eyes were lit up with glee and hope for chaos.

Ren shook his head and sighed in exasperation over his hot-headed twin's attitude. "We can't show you how traditional chakra is used since we are lacking those needed parts, so a teacher will meet us in the forest behind here who will instruct you in the proper way to build up chakra. We can show you some basics on other skills through. If that's alright?"

Kiyora jumped up and bounced on the bed, throwing her hands up in childish joy.

"Yes, I want to train! Hell yeah!"

The twins smiled happily as she hugged each one in turn.

"Good. I'm glad you're so excited. Get ready and meet me downstairs."

Kiyora nodded at Ren's instructions and they soon left her alone again. She jumped out of bed, trying and failing to make the bed nicely. Jashin was grumbling about the mess she was making but she didn't care that much. Kiyora had so much excitement inside, she could barely concentrate.

 _'Jashin this is great! Even though they are only teaching us the basics, as long as we're shown how to tap into our chakra reserves the rest is easily learned!'_ Kiyora said through their mind link.

He frowned at the girl's exclamation. **"Are you crazy?! Wait, of course you are. How can the rest be easy!?"** He asked Kiyora as if she was the crazy person.

Kiyora was hurriedly brushing her teeth and washing her face as she mentally answered him. _'I didn't mean it was going to be physically or mentally easy. I just meant if I wanted to learn more advanced material that he didn't want to teach us like...tree climbing and water walking than we could do it by researching. Self-study is what I meant after learning the basics.'_

Jashin nodded, finally understanding.

Kiyora went into the closet and decided to wear something comfortable but that wouldn't restrict her movements. She put on some pants that reminded her of the standard ones that Jōnin ninja wear. Then she put on a loose, blue tee-shirt, loose enough for her to breath and tight enough so it wouldn't restrict movement.

Kiyora ran down stairs—mindful of my steps—and looked around noticing that the twins weren't in the living room. She went into the kitchen and through the mini hallway towards the back door leading to the woods. As it opened, Kiyora saw them standing near the trees along with someone new.

Kiyora took the time to study each one again.

Ren was a fairly tall male. His dark hair complimented his mismatched golden and dark purple eyes. He was usually serious and respectful (if not sarcastic), always up for some prank or mischief his younger sister cooked up but tended to observe the reactions instead of taking part directly. He had his quirks, like loving trashy books and leaving odd things around to see how people reacted to them, but he was pretty down to earth.

Eri was the opposite of her older twin brother in almost every way. Where he was quiet and thoughtful, she was loud and careless. Her dark purple eyes were always shining from some great scheme or prank. She was very much a extrovert to her brother's introvert ways, which helped her in her given tasks of spying and other darker goals.

Between the two of them was a rather mature young woman who was obviously of some Hyuga descent given one of her eyes color. Probably a second or third watered down generation if her blue eye and very pale blond hair was any indication. Even the moon pale eye of that notorious clan when changed into a single Byakugan retained the normal human appearance of the blue eye. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono that was repurposed for fighting.

"There you are slowpoke! Hisaki-chan here offered to teach you all that flashy ninja crap."

"Later today we will go over mediation and basic skills."

Eri and Ren took turns announcing before leaving their precious to a complete stranger.

 **"What great family members you have there, brat."** Jashin mocked and Kiyora agreed with him to a point.

Kiyora looked over the woman who flinched at seeing her chest and canceled the Byakugan in response to it. It was kind of odd.

"On what side was your Hyuga ancestor and how far back," Kiyora asked with a raised eyebrow.

The woman mirrored my raised eyebrow, probably not expecting a toddler to speak so well. "Three generations back on my father's side. He was a branch family member who was thought dead after a battle, but the main house never checked for certain. Scavengers from Yugen brought him back here to tend to his wounds."

Silence ruled between them until Hisaki broke it.

"Alright Kiyora-sama, let's get to training."

Kiyora nodded, more to clear out her own thoughts than anything else. She followed the woman to the clearing she was at yesterday. Hisaki sat down, cross-legged and Kiyora followed her example.

"Kiyora, one of the things I'm going to teach you is how to tap into your chakra so you can expand your reserves."

This was going exactly the direction Kiyora wanted it to go and she didn't even have to manipulate things to her advantage. Since she knew next to nothing about real ninja knowledge or how it differed, this was the perfect time to ask questions.

 **"Kiyora, we need to make sure we remember what she says so we can train later over the week. I will assist with organizing the thoughts and memorizing things."**

 _"Thanks Jashin. That will help a lot."_

"Okay Kiyora, along with chakra training, I will show you how to practice a few katas." Hisaki informed her student to which she nodded.

So as not to appear knowledgeable on the subject, Kiyora tilted her head in question. "Hisaki-san...what's chakra and katas?"

Hisaki smiled and patted Kiyora's head proudly. "I'm glad you asked. Katas are individual training exercises for people who practice martial arts." She explained eagerly

Kiyora knew that from back in her world. Using weapons and martial arts in combat for several human lifetimes had taught her many things and Kiyora was positive there wasn't as huge a difference between her world's and the styles used by people who had use it regularly to survive.

"Chakra, on the other hand is essential to even the most basic of techniques and even to be alive; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Normal chakra is a form of life energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together."

 _It's surprising how much that makes logical sense._

"The two energies are referred to as physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful."

"Is that the only way to make more chakra?" Kiyora asked with a slight frown.

Hisaki scratched her cheek in thought. "I was taught how to build up chakra by spinning it into a tight spiral as I meditated. Also, you can nullify a technique by reversing the spin of the chakra within your body."

 _'So, I could break through genjutsu at my level along with reducing the damage of jutsu on me by doing this?'_ Kiyora asked Jashin.

 **"That's right, kid. That's why effects like being on fire and so on are rare with traditional jutsu. It's because the person who is hit with a fireball for instance negated the additional damage. This usually occurs passively when two people with a huge difference in strength and potential are fighting against one another."**

Huh. Interesting.

"Today you will practice molding your chakra by first accessing chakra from your chakra coils; which you'll then travel it through your chakra pathway system and finally release it out of the tenketsu."

She said and Kiyora nodded excitedly.

Kiyora stood up and walked over to a collapsible table which had scrolls and books all over it. Kiyora hadn't even noticed them when they reached the spot.

"These are materials you will have to learn and remember. For now, you are to enhance your physical and spiritual energy, which I will teach you today. By the end of today Kiyora, I will have you knowing how chakra feels and how to safely move it through your body."

"I understand, Hisaki-san."

Kiyora stood up when the adult returned with three scrolls. She handed Kiyora two scrolls, while unraveled the last one in her hands. Hisaki turned it over and showed Kiyora the content. It had only pictures, well, they were silhouettes of forms that are used in martial arts.

They weren't the Gentle Fist shit but she couldn't complain about it's usefulness.

"Do I have to copy the pictures?" Kiyora asked while tilting her head.

Hisaki reached out and patted my head.

 _'I fucking swear the next person who pats my head and messes up my hair is getting hunks bitten out of their flesh.'_

Jashin was more than used to her distaste for such things by this point. As such he only adopted an amused silence.

"Okay Kiyora, let's begin the practice."

They practiced the forms for three hours and the time just seemed to fly for the both of them. Since the katas were being shown to Kiyora in slow motions, she was able to easily copy her mentor's movements; and if she did manage to do something wrong, Hisaki would correct her. Kiyora had learned some foot placements, hand techniques, stances, striking points, and blocks.

"Kiyora-sama! Breakfast time!"

Never did Kiyora hear such a heavenly sound since being reborn in this world as Hiroka's announcement. It was truly as if heaven saw her suffering and decided to send an angel to her in her hour of need.

 **"That was surprisingly polite reaction for you. What happened?"**

"Kiyora, we're done for now. Later after breakfast we can continue, I will give you the things you need to start a work out."

 _'The bitch is still talking?'_

Jasmin snorted at his host's return to normal.

They returned inside the mansion and walked into the kitchen where Hiroka and Chisuke were waiting for us.

"How was your first lessons with Hisaki-san?"

 _Hell. Fun but hell._

"It was fun! I love learning new things." Kiyora answered honestly, trying to back-peddle into childish joy again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Kiyora-sama," said Hisaki as she patted the girl's head.

 **"I thought you said you were going to bite the next person who did that?"** Jashin asked with slight confusion tinting his dark voice.

Kiyora's eyes darted over to Hisaki and Jashin made an agreeing sound. **"Never underestimate the polite and quiet ones."**

She picked up something to his words and asked, _'Speaking from personal experience?'_

Jashin neither confirmed or denied the suspicion so Kiyora took it as it was.

They washed our hands and then went over to the table to eat breakfast. Once done, Kiyora helped Chisuke clean up.

"Kiyora, since you just ate how about you work on your academic studies for a little while and then we can have more lessons on etiquette."

 _Ugh, kill me._

"Okay!" Kiyora chimed in with all the cheer she had left for the day and walked up the stairs to her room.

 _This is my previous tutors all over again._

Kiyora sat at the desk upon reaching her room and picked up a book about basic Yugen arts. It really was basic; it only talked about how to sense the magical elements around you and how to meditate.

 _A mixture of sage teachings in everyday life?_

"I was thinking about taking a shower but it would be meaningless if I'm just going to train some more." Kiyora said as she started reading the book.

Jashin nodded at the brat's logic. **"As much as I hate filth and being dirty, I guess I will put up with it for the time being."**

Kiyora chuckled and shook her head at the surprising distaste this being had for anything less pristine cleanliness. The first few months of dealing with him was hell, what with her order to her chaos approach to things, but they reached a compromise.

"Jashin, I swear you have to be this world's version of Mr. Clean."

Piercing pain shot through her skull at the accusation. Her words and sentiment were not appreciated, as usual. Thankfully, Kiyora retained her rejection so the migraine was already disappearing from her body.

 **"Watch your filthy mouth, brat."**

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Jashin." Kiyora answered unconcernedly.

 **"Shitty brat."**

Kiyora shook her head at Jashin's rambling. She worked on the homework till it was noon, since it didn't take her long to do the worksheets along with reading through the book.

Once finished with her task, Kiyora went downstairs and found Hisaki reading in the living room and Hiroka already seated at the table.

"Hello Kiyora-sama." Hiroka nodded at the young girl.

"Hello Hiroka-san." Kiyora cheerfully said as she correctly sat on her spot from yesterday.

"Good work sitting down Kiyora!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks!" Kiyora replied. The hurt from yesterday payed off.

 **"No pain no gain, Kiyora. Even you can't escape that fact."**

The beginning of the lesson went just like yesterday. They went over the same steps, not as many times; but it still hurt like a bitch. When they finished reviewing, Hiroka asked her to sit and Kiyora started her endurance practice anew.

 _"If I ever asked you to kill someone, would you?"_ Kiyora cautiously asked the being living within her.

 **"I'm not killing you just so you can escape learning something,"** Jashin replied knowing what she wanted.

 _Meanie!_

While Kiyora sat still wishing for an end to this hell, her etiquette teacher talked about other tips and how to read people better.

It was almost three when Kiyora had enough of this shit. Hiroka had gotten up a while ago, checking on lunch or something, so she could get up without a worry.

"Welp! I think I'm done for today!" Kiyora exclaimed as she stood up, the joints in her knees popping from the action. Kiyora wiggled her legs and tried to get my circulation running so it could relax my muscles and nerves. I sighed once it felt relatively normal.

"Very well done Kiyora! You have proven to us that you can endure for quite a while." Hiroka exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Now what should I do?" Kiyora wondered aloud. It wouldn't take much longer for lunch to be ready.

Hisaki motioned for Kiyora to follow her back outside. Once the two were back in the clearing, they stopped at the table when Hisaki retrieved some thin cloths.

Jashin was rather sober as he looked over the offered items. **"So this is where she got them..."**

Not once in their twenty-two months of coexistence, had Kiyora ever heard the entity sound so distressingly wistful and human. The sudden addition of a human quality to this fearsome being made her feel odd and worried. If it was anyone else, Kiyora would think he was fond of this person, whoever she was to him.

"Kiyor, come here. Let me show you what you will be using." Kiyora walked over to her mentor and waited for her to continue. Hisaki crouched down to be near Kiyora's height and she took a better view of the weights.

They looked nothing like weights, not even the ones in her distant memory that Lee and Gai used during training. They looked light, almost as thin as some gloves would be, perhaps a little thicker. The pure white cloth-like weights wrapped around the wrist and the ankles and felt soft as silk.

"What are you thinking Kiyora?" Hisaki asked curiously.

"Those are weights used in training, right?"

Hisaki nodded and gave her student a proud smile. "Right, except it helps train Yugen arts as well as more traditional body strengthening and chakra building."

The young leader in training nodded her head in understanding.

"You might be curious as to why they look so light, correct?"

Kiyora smiled as she whispered, "Yeah."

Hisaki smiled in slight embarrassment. "I made these for you when I learned that you were serious about training so young."

Kiyora frowned deeply. "Because I am this oh so important person?"

"Because you are just a child, no matter how gifted you are," corrected Hisaki with a small sad smile on her pale face.

Hisaki placed them around Kiyora's wrists then seemed to space out for a moment. The young woman made about fifty swift grabs into the air as she gently turned the girl's palms until they were facing up. The woman softly laid her palm on Kiyora's wrist where the cloth was and soon weight was felt pushing down on her wrists. When she moved her fingers, there was a glowing character, reading 'one' and a tiny artistic red fireball beside it accompanied with the number for twenty-five on each cloth. The kanji and symbol slowly faded away.

"I imagine I am on level one since I felt the added chakra increase the weight on my arms. What is the with the fire ball though?"

Hisaki clapped her hands proudly for Kiyora comprehending such things so easily. "That's right, Kiyora. Starting next week and each one after that, we will be increasing the level by one. The chakra and energy that is placed inside to get heavier stays as a sort of storage place, for when you need it. The more chakra and energy you add to it, the more potential for moves you can do is unlocked."

 _Oh, yes. I can see the potential for these little toys of mine._

Hisaki placed the remaining weights on a very eager little girl. The very same eager little girl who hugged the young woman and thanked her, all while smiling so maniacally and cruelly that one would imagine dark thoughts going on in her mind.

"It's nothing much Kiyora-sama. Just a simple task of mixing different light techniques with standard Fūinjutsu." Hisaki said with a deep blush on her face at being thanked so kindly.

Kiyora shook her head as she stepped away from the woman. "It is a rare to see such craftsmanship in this day and age."

"Okay Kiyora, this shall be your routine, until you can handle more." Hisaki said as she handed a piece of paper over to the girl.

 _'I have to wake up at five in the fucking morning?!'_

Jashin growled at the list set out before them, the dark sound echoing her own feelings to this hell before her.

 **~Morning~**

 **Stretch**

 **Sit ups**

 **Push ups**

 **Practice katas**

 **Practice meditation**

 **~After Breakfast~**

 **Academic homework**

 **Stretch**

 **Practice katas**

 **Chakra practice**

 **Yugen Practice**

"When you finish the after breakfast part, you can have your regular etiquette practice with Hiroka-san. When you finish with her you can decide what you want to work on." Hisaki looked down at the determined golden stare of the young girl and asked, "Will you be able to handle this?"

 _Fuck no!_

Kiyora's gaze darkened immensely and she made a rather loud, 'tch' sound in annoyance. "Who the hell do you think I am?! Of course I can handle this much?"

 _Fuck me and my shitty mouth._

Hisaki smiled affectionately down at the young girl and her burning gaze. "Alright, how about we work on your chakra?"

Kiyora mellowed and cheerfully noddedas they walked towards the middle of the clearing. Both child and adult sat like before, facing each other, and sitting cross legged. Hisaki placed an opened scroll between them and then placed her hands together in a hand sign.

"Kiyora this is a tiger hand sign; you will later know more of them."

 _'Are we meditating or creating clones?'_ Kiyora asked Jashin who shrugged.

Hisaki closed her beautiful if unusual eyes and took a deep breath, the aura around her becoming tranquil and serene.

Kiyora looked at the contents in the scroll and read through the information. It showed her which organs to concentrate on and explained what the process entailed.

"To tap into your chakra, first concentrate on your chakra coils that surround and connect to your chakra producing organs." After a few seconds of concentration, she did other hand signs; and soon, two other Hisaki's sat on either side of her.

"This is called the Clone Technique, but don't get excited they're intangible, or have no substance. They are only used to distract the opponent; they can be easily distinguished if you know what to look for. For example, these clones don't have shadows and they don't disrupt the area around them, like they don't kick the dust, crush grass, etc."

Hisaki dissipated the clones and looked at Kiyora who was grinning like a kid in a candy shop at what just happened.

"You saw the scroll right?" Hisaki asked, looking down at the scroll then continued suspecting that the girl had already done so. "Okay so you know what to concentrate on, all you need to know is what to look for, give me your hands."

Kiyora did as told, and as Hisaki held her tiny hands, the girl felt several unusual things upon coming in contact with the woman's faint chakra.

The first was a warm, tingling sensation not unlike being hugged or slowly entering a hot bath after a long exhausting trip. Next came the enhancements toward scent which revealed emotions and intent. Kiyora picked up the slightest hint of fear from the young woman's sweat clinging to her clothing and skin. After scent came the enhanced hearing, sight, taste, and touch and each new sensation brought a new revelation to the paralyzed child.

Kiyora saw flames encasing Hisaki, greedy things lapping at her flesh. Tasted her subtle apprehension and cautiousness around herself on her tongue. Heard the initial desire to refuse meeting with her at all behind the gentle words. Hisaki's touch sent distorted images of different things to crowd her mind and she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

It was Jashin's carefully monotone tone and his slow uttering of words that brought her back into the present, **"You are fine. Nothing is wrong. No one will abandon you or freak out. If nothing else, trust me when I say that I will not abandon you."**

"Do you feel it?"

What Kiyora heard beyond Hisaki's words was, _**Is she fine? Did something go wrong?**_

Kiyora looked up at her teacher and explained what she felt past the warm and tingling feeling.

Hisaki had the decency to look ashamed for a few moments but then refocused on Kiyora who looked every bit a formidable as they said she once was.

"You picked up on it quite fast. I am very surprised though, since most people only sense the tingling part about chakra. I've also never heard of someone with passive sensory abilities like yours, but I will look for someone who can help you in discovering your limits there." Hisaki nodded her head to herself. "I have no doubt that if that ability was trained and further honed, you would make a wonderful sensory type.

 **"Kiyora, that would be a good skill to keep practicing as well."** Jashin suggested with a knowing smile.

 _"Fuck yeah! Time to get crazy awesome!"_

 **"Remember brat, we're getting strong for a reason."** Jashin sent images of the plans, or seeds, she was planting on her upcoming journey.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Way to kill the mood."_

"Okay Kiyora, now that you know what it feels like, try to concentrate on your chakra coils." Hisaki insisted and Kiyora half-heartedly nodded.

"Do I have to use that hand seal?" I asked and he nodded patiently.

"Yes, hand seals manipulate the exact amount of chakra necessary. However, it will not be permanent and many of our citizens are gradually trained to not rely on words and hand seals, with mixed results."

"Oh, okay. Like this?" Kiyora positioned her fingers into what she thought was what Hisaki did.

"Not quite. Here." Hisaki reached over and moved her student's fingers to the correct places. "Now concentrate."

Kiyora closed her eyes and concentrated just as she was instructed. She didn't concentrate straight away to her chakra coils, knowing it was better to calm her breathing and develop a mental image of what she was looking for and where it would be. Then, and only then did she search for the chakra.

 _"Jashin, concentrate with me."_

The entity reluctantly did the same hand signs and concentrated. Not without complaining of course.

Kiyora tried looking for just the tingling part; and after completely concentrating on her inner world and tuning everything out, they found it, that small but tingling sensation in the middle of a void. It was the size of her fist but that was mainly due to how much it was compressed and compacted into a much smaller, nearly unnoticeable presence. By doing that, it had made the small amount much denser and layered than one would first expect. Kiyora kept a strong concentration on that small point. She didn't want to lose it but it was hard to stay on it, and after a few more seconds both Kiyora and Jashin were forced to lose the contact with the chakra. Kiyora opened her eyes and noticed how quiet things where.

 _"Sorry. I thought we had it there."_ Kiyora quietly muttered in her mind.

 **"Relax, brat. Not even she could do anything perfectly the first few times at anything. We have tons of time to accomplish what we need to."**

Kiyora smiled in silent gratitude for the rare reassurance and asked Hisaki, "Did I do well?"

Feeling tired mentally and emotionally, Kiyora was ready to take a nap.

"Do well? That was one of the best first attempts I ever saw or heard of." Hisaki exclaimed proudly.

Kiyora smiled weakly up at her. "Is there anything I did wrong?" She asked just to make sure that she didn't mess up anything, other than her concentration.

"Mess up anything? No, you did things correctly!" Hisaki said happily as she stood up. Kiyora followed her lead into the dining room where lunch was ready.

"Why hello, I thought I was going to have to call you in again." Chisuke uttered with a small smile.

Kiyora raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Acts that added on to her cuteness and innocence factor.

"Again, Chisuke?"

The red haired man huffed as he turned back to the girl. "I called out to you two about three times." He answered as Kiyora's eyes widened.

 _Three times?_

"But I didn't hear you..."

Hisaki began to laugh at her student's weak reply. "Kiyora-sama is an amazing prodigy in the making. Of course I had no doubt of that."

Kiyora's eyes widened as panic reentered her system at hearing those dreaded words.

 _Prodigy? Oh, hell no!_

Kiyora was forced back into the conversation when Hiroka and Chisuke praised her. She smiled weakly smiled up at the dolls then shared lunch with everyone while paying little to no attention towards the conversations going on. Kiyora tried not to make it weirder by asking Hisaki if she could take a shower now. Eri and Ren were apparently just going to go over meditations techniques and the like today, so Kiyora went up to take a shower.

When she entered her room and gathered things for taking a nice shower, a scary question appeared in her mind for the first time since being reborn in this cult.

"By the way, it's been bugging me since the beginning of our conversations, but I always pushed it to the back of my mind but now I have to know: How come I can feel it when you move or have emotions?"

Jashin frowned in thought and admitted, **"At present we share the same body but have different minds. Although I am merely a little more than a conscience for you, you have consciously given me full clearance of your mind upon creation of our agreement. With that permission, I am able to create my own body or whatever I want by using your mind."** He paused then added as if in afterthought, **"If you are in immediate and lethal danger, I will be forced to temporarily usurp your control over your body to defend you. At that point you will be on the one sealed for a short time."**

Kiyora nodded her head in weary acceptance. "That's all well and good but can you feel and see my physical body when it's in pain, when I taking a shower, and so on..." Jashin was stunned into silence and Kiyora cheekily added, "Silence means consent."

THAT got him going again. **"Shut up and take your fucking shower you shitty pervert."**

"Yeah, yeah."

Kiyora sighed as she brushed through her dark brown shoulder length hair once she left the shower.

 **"What's your malfunction this time?"** Jashin asked, and Kiyora stopped brushing her hair to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The young child with bright golden eyes wearing a black dress with white butterflies stared worriedly back at her.

"Do you really think everyone thinks of me as a prodigy?" Kiyora asked as she looked uneasily at the reflection.

 **"Lady Enso is considered a goddess by many. It is not unusual to believe that the one thought to be her incarnation was at the very least a prodigy. Not many people know your name outside Yugen territories, and even here it is rare. All most people know is that Lady Enso has returned, and that's it."**

Kiyora sighed as she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side in thought. "It's not a good thing to be seen as a prodigy so soon. I mean, I was eventually going to make it seem that way so we could train further far earlier than expected, but..." She shook her head and turned back to her reflection."It just seems like everything is happening too fast. If my loyal doll's mother really think of us like that than it won't take long for the rest of the world to know; and we don't want that."

Jashin seemed confused by her confession. **"Why? Is that bad?"**

"Because if people get interested, then it won't take long for them to want to know more," Kiyora answered as she finished brushing her hair.

 **"And that will never end well for anyone,"** He replied, nodding his head in agreement.

Neither entity or 'humams' could allow them to figure out that Kiyora possibly wasn't their Lady Enso and that she wasn't even from this world originally. Let alone that, but if anyone even suspected that Kiyora knew more than simple character's background, they'd want to know more. At any cost.

Shaking her head to clear away such negative thoughts, Kiyora nodded to her reflection in resolve. Walking out of the bathroom and towards the living room, Kiyora was ready to learn more.

More and more until she had the chance of surviving this hellhole of a world.


	4. Tall Trees Attract Wind

**Tall Tree Attracts the Wind: Chinese Idiom. Being outstanding brings adversity in itself**

Author's Note: This is a somewhat more world building, plot setting up, planning the differences between chakra and 'energy/essence' that the Yugen citizens specialize in, and so on. The Yugen arts have some odd limits and a more general purpose usage than traditional jutsu, but it is only truly limited by the practitioners imagination and capability, and the latter one can be easily worked around. The next chapter will start the long journey arc with about a chapter for each major country leading up to Konoha. Characters from different countries will show up (like below) and interact and even change events over time. This story will be long, occasionally cover canon events (in different ways) but many side or support characters will also have their own stories or focus on them, and new twists.

Kiyora arrived at the top of the stairs and saw all of her dolls and Hisaki relaxing and talking up a storm. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, until Kiyora saw who was with them. It was a pureblooded Uchiha boy, not more than nine or ten years old, but not from Yugen. He was the only one who noticed Kiyora watching all of them

A quick search of her memories on every known Uchiha revealed only one who fit the general physical appearance and could appear or vanish so easily.

The boy had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

This little fucker had to be Shisui Uchiha. There was no one else he could be.

 _'This is actually a good thing.'_ Kiyora said to her internal confidant, smiling as she inspected the youth from her spot on the second story.

 **"How?"** Jashin asked, searching through everyone one of Kiyora's memories about that clan.

 _'It gives us a chance to show more childish characteristics like shyness or an unwillingness to interact with people we feel uncomfortable around.'_ Kiyora voiced and he simply frowned.

 **"Sounds risky, kid."**

 _'It is, but right now we could end up in an even worse state due to that curious and insightful young boy there. He is a prodigy, and I don't want him to think I am one. No point in rushing to my demise in such a way.'_

Kiyora slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the odd group.

 **"Wouldn't he suspect something was off?"**

 _'I would be disappointed if he didn't suspect anything. Still, he will be useful in the future...For as long as he was still alive at least. Out of everyone, both Shisui and Itachi know the price one must pay to ensure the best future for everyone.'_

Jashin nodded at her response.

Finally making it down the stairs, Kiyora walked over towards them, shyly hiding behind the form of Shigure. He was the first to verbally announce her presence.

"Kiyora you're already finished? Come on, don't hide. We have guests."

Kiyora formally bowed at her waist as she smiled shyly up at the much older boy, using her bangs to make her seem shy. The hairs tickled the corners of her eyes and Kiyora had a hard time trying not to show how aware of the sensation she was.

Shisui smiled softly at the attempt and bowed to her in kind. Once they were both standing up again he introduced himself, "I am honored to meet you Kiyora-chan. My name is Shisui Uchiha."

"Hello Uchiha-san."

Shisui sent her a little wink that went unnoticed by everyone else. It happened to quickly that Kiyora wasn't sure it wasn't a trick of her own hyper active imagination.

"You can drop the manners and call me Shisui if that is easier. We are still kids and formalities always did rub me the wrong way." Shisui suggested with a faint smile.

From what little there was to know about this guy, he seemed more laidback and open-minded than his kin so what he said wasn't that out of character.

Kiyora just hid even more, but nodded at his suggestion.

Kiyora bowed her head and spoke softly, "I will consider dropping the -san honorific in the future, Shisui-san."

"I'm surprised you speak and act so well." Commented Shisui, with a curious glance at the young girl.

Why did he have to be so fucking observant?

"Yes, I have been giving her etiquette lessons, but just the basics so far. Other than that, she has been present during reports so she has a keen understanding of the overt goings on and clans." Hiroka revealed and Shisui nodded at the elegant doll with an pleasantly surprised expression. Perhaps it wasn't too unbelievable to think Kiyora was this well-mannered at such a young age.

 **"We are currently living in a world of child soldiers and people training since they were two or younger. This much is normal in clan settings."**

 _"I just don't know how to feel about Hiroka telling him of what I know so far."_

Hisaki took the time to stand up from her spot on the sofa as they continued to talk. Kiyora looked toward her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Kiyora and I will just excuse ourselves and head outside to continue Chakra practice." Hisaki suddenly said, and Kiyora titled her head in thought.

Shigure nodded and Hisaki took that as her cue, easily picking Kiyora up and walking outside.

Kiyora got the faintest impression that this woman didn't like the Uchiha clan for some reason. Or maybe just the boy.

"Hey Hisaki-san, is Shisui-san a ninja?" Kiyora asked with a childish curiosity.

"Yes, a chunin of Konoha who fought in the past war. He's a good guy so you don't need to be shy around him." Hisaki said as she put Kiyora back down on solid ground.

Kiyora frowned at how fast the response was. "You don't like him."

Hisaki's eyes widened to almost comical levels at how Kiyora so bluntly said that. After a moment, the woman chuckled sadly.

"It's not that I personally dislike him or his clan in Konoha. It's more a residual feeling of rivalry and dislike." Hisaki smirked bitterly. "While the Senju and Uchiha clan were the most obvious rivals, the Uchihas and Hyuga were just as bad. Even here, relationships between the two clans were always complicated. Hopefully my child will help bridge the gap between these factions and the other clanless groups."

"You have a child?" Kiyora quietly asked as she looked over the woman. She was in her mid to late twenties so it wasn't unheard of to have a child.

Hisaki nodded her head, a proud smile on her face. "A son that is a year older than you. His name is Arashi."

"I would like to meet him one day." Kiyora let the conversation die as she sat down in front of Hisaki.

 _"Imagine the possibilities of someone awakening the Sharingan while possibly possessing the Byakugan!"_

 **"Imagine the possibilities of a Hyuga descendant with the Curse of Hatred."** Jashin countered.

Both of them mentally flinched at considering that path.

"Alright Kiyora, last training for the day with me. You will try to move the chakra through your chakra circulatory system." At Kiyora's nod for her to continue, Hisaki did as commanded. "Okay try to concentrate on your chakra again, don't worry I can tell whether you have found it or not. When you do find it again, try to move it."

Kiyora closed her eyes and placed her fingers in the correct placement. Jashin and Kiyora both concentrated on finding the chakra again, after a few minutes less than last time they found it. The tingling sensation was pretty easy to remember. It was hard focusing on something so small without having a clear feel to it. Kiyora spent a few minutes of just feeling it and memorizing it.

 **"Your chakra and energy is different from anyone elses. While the same holds true for every other energy signature, you will find it stands out in it's uniqueness."**

Jashin was right, it felt very different than Hisaki's. Hers felt warm and comforting, reminding Kiyora of drinking hot cocoa near a fire on a cold snowy day.

Kiyora supposed all chakra feels tingly at first; but just as Hisaki said the more she focused on the feeling the more comfortable it was. The sensation was leaving and Kiyora concentrated on the other part of it.

If she had to describe it, Kiyora would say it reminded her of contradictions embodied. The chakra amount was small but if it was unleashed it could crown others from the raw amount and strength. It felt dark but also had a lighter quality to it. Kiyora concentrated harder on it.

 _How was I supposed to move it?_

She imagined the chakra gathering together and spiraling; but just imagining it wouldn't work. Well, if you weren't one of her kind it shouldn't work.

"Good job Kiyora!"

Her eyes snapped open, effectively losing her concentration immediately. "Huh?"

"You just spiraled your chakra inside!" Hisaki elaborated upon seeing the blank expression on her student's face.

Her eyes widened at this revelation. "Really? But all I did was imagine it."

Hisaki smiled at the little one's confusion. "That's very good! You're supposed to imagine it, that's where the spiritual part comes in. I told you before, the physical part is so you can contain and endure it, while the spiritual part is so you can mentally control what you're doing."

"Oh, I thought it was wrong." Kiyora muttered to herself, feeling a bit better now that she knew she didn't fuck up.

"Good. Now do it again, but try and also feel it going through the circulatory system."

Kiyora closed her eyes, so we could try and do it again. They still spent a few minutes searching, though it took less than before, but only by ten seconds or so. When they found it again, Kiyora figured the only way for it to go out is through the circulatory system. If they found a place for it to go through, then they were going through the right direction.

It took them five attempts until they managed to make the condensed chakra move. Kiyora kept on losing concentration, and Jashin was pointing out that someone was watching them.

On the fifth try, Kiyora had gotten the hang of wiggling it around. All that was left was to move it completely. On the last try, Kiyora breathed in deeply before attempting to move it. When she felt ready and somehow knew Jashin was too, they moved it together as one instead of separately. They calmly concentrated on only moving it, and soon, very slowly moved the chakra through the circulatory system.

They got pretty far for a first attempt and were planning on going even further, but a sudden blockage stopped that attempt. The obstacle in their way felt weird, not hurtful just out-of-place.

"That's enough for today Kiyora."

Kiyora's focus was broken and she lost the mental image that they had made. She opened her eyes and looked at Hisaki. "Why couldn't I get through?"

"You found a tenketsu." Hisaki replied, leaning her elbows on her knees for support.

"What is that?"

Hisaki smiled at her inquisitive expression. "They're points in the body where the chakra can be released." Hisaki explained.

Oh? Right, it's what the Hyūga clan used. Her clan...

 _"Think she knows some sort of modified gentle fist shit?"_ Kiyora asked Jashin who snorted.

 **"Without a doubt."**

"Are we done for today?" Kiyora suddenly asked, remembering that she had stopped the attempt.

"Yes, it's already getting dark."

Kiyora looked around just barely noticing her surroundings. It really was getting late.

 _How long did we stay outside for?_

 **"Three hours. The brat was watching you the entire time and was creepy as hell doing it from his hiding spot in the nearby tree."**

Lovely.

 _I have to make sure I don't always lose track of time when I'm concentrating on something._

 **"Relax, the kid is long gone back to his home by now."**

 _"I really need to learn the Body Flicker, phasing or teleportation of some sort."_

She went inside following after Hisaki.

Hisaki headed to the front door and turned to her guardians and said, "I will make sure to come back over tomorrow afternoon."

Chisuke nodded his thanks and all the adults came together to say their goodnights.

"Goodnight Kiyora-chan! I will see you tomorrow!"

Kiyora smiled at her and bowed a little. "Goodnight." The young girl managed to say before shyly waving her teacher off. Hisaki waved back and stepped outside.

"Let's eat dinner, I was able to make it before the twins woke up."

Kiyora nodded eagerly at the idea of food.

Dinner went by fast as everyone talked about our day. Hiroka had helped mend a minor misunderstanding between the Kumo ambassador sent to Yugen and a pissy kappa who lived near the island that once belonged to the Uzumaki clan. Chisuke dealt with managing the properties, everyday cleaning, cooking dinner and making some desserts. Shigure was dealing with the potential political fallout of sending a toddler out into the world, and the damage she could do. Eri and Ren just slept all day, the lazy bastards.

Kiyora answered some questions that they asked her about the academic homework and kept the responses at an average level. Hiroka went on and on about my accomplishments but warned Kiyora not to practice with chakra or energy until someone correctly showed her how to use it.

When dinner was done everyone stayed at the table and talked. Kiyora also figured out why Shisui Uchiha was here. It appears that apart from Shisui being in the area to visit a friend, _Bullshit_ , Shisui came as an official representative of his clan to confirm the status of her temporary stay in Konoha. The fact that the Uchiha clan as a whole was interested in where she stayed was unsettling.

Kiyora was no fool. She knew that her choices and responses from where she was staying to what she said would be picked apart and evaluated by the masses. Everything had to be done with the least amount of collateral damage.

One a brighter subject, Chisuke's dessert was heavenly. He made two french silk chocolate pies. The ones that have the creamy chocolate mousse inside, crushed graham cracker crust, the smoothest whipped cream topping and finished with chocolate curls and powdery sugar. It was beyond divine.

Kiyora went upstairs once everyone finished talking and picked out something to change into. It was a cute dark pink nightgown, with light gray stars scattered on it. It was ten pm and Kiyora wasn't as tired as she thought she should be. The exercises were taxing for a child of her size; And yet, Kiyora couldn't fall asleep.

Instead of going to bed, Kiyora walked over to the window nook and jumped up on it. The cushions where creamy white and had the softest dark purple pillows. She opened the windows and allowed the wind to flow through her short brown hair and ease out the lingering tension in her body.

The night air felt great and the sounds where relaxing. It reminded her greatly of her original world. The sounds, smells, and sight of it all. Closing her eyes, Kiyora took in a deep breath. When her eyes were closed, she couldn't even tell the difference between the two places, but when she opened them once more, Kiyora would see her new world.

Kiyora looked out into the city below her mansion and watched the bustling nighttime activity with a strange sort of melancholy. The capital was often called the restless city since there was a different, vibrant life to the area once the sun went down. Monsters were more at home during the night, and so were often seen during this time.

A very small flash of red in a nearby tree sent shivers down her spine, and Kiyora decided that was quite enough observing for that night. She debated on locking the windows but since whatever that was had no bad intentions toward her, she only closed half of it. After that she went to her bed and cocooned herself in dark blue and purple blankets.

 **"You should sleep."** Jashin suggested, yawning as the sleep seemed to seep into him for a change.

Kiyora smiled at the slight concedn and closed her eyes again. "I can't...too many thoughts." Kiyora admitted, trying to settle them apart from each one.

 **"Then tell me some of them if it will let you calm down enough to sleel."**

Kiyora chuckled at her companion. Jashin was obviously tired so it was nice of him to try and stay up.

"I thought you could hear them." Kiyora countered, still finding it perplexing to think about.

 **"Do you want me to?"** Jashin asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

That is a damn good point.

"It doesn't matter." Kiyora eventually said.

If they were going to live together like this for however long it took, Jashin might as well get to know her well.

 **"Then I won't when I can, or when they seem important."** He said and Kiyora smiled at his consideration.

"I was thinking about those dolls."

 **"What about them?"**

"I was wondering why they are teaching a child who wasn't even two year all this shit without any issue to it." Kiyora said, voicing out her thoughts. "Hell, why are they even humoring my upcoming journey?!"

Jashin was suddenly more awake now upon realizing how deeply the girl was confused. **"Is that really bothering you? Sure, it's unusual but I think it suits what they believe you to be. Might as well, milk them for all their worth."**

"True that. Gotta use everyone and everything at our disposal if we are to survive and fulfill our deal."

 **"That can't be all you're worried about."**

Kiyora chuckled at his correct guess. "It seems like you already know me pretty well."

Jashin laughed darkly and a bit ironically at her comment. **"Your observation skills have been rubbing off on me. Now I can't even stop from looking for something that might be off."**

"There is something else." There was a complete moment of silence where the only sound was that of the night creatures. The noises they were making were oddly soothing to her nerves.

"I'm worried about the consequences of Shisui being here."

 **"Yeah, that little shit was odd. I can understand why you are freaked out about him now."** Jashin paused for a second and sighed, the sound echoing in her skull. **"What's done is done. I would suggest not drawing further attention to yourself but you are addicted to adrenaline and screwing with other people, so it's pointless."**

Kiyora snorted at Jashin's words but couldn't disagree since they were true.

Kiyora laid on her bed, mentally going over how the book from earlier taught her to go into a certain type of meditation and sense the elements around her. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything around her in the search for these elusive elements. Slowly, Kiyora realized that there were many bright specks around her. Although her eyes were closed, she could actually "see" these lights. Red, blue, yellow, brown, green, white and black specks of light or dust darted around the room and seemed to focus on different things that had more of its element. There were some elements beyond her current reach but the rest drifted closer to her.

Kiyora remembered that Hisaki had grabbed the specks and inserted them inside the gloves, making a combined fifty fire attributed specks in storage. If the red specks of light were indeed Fire attribute than Kiyora could easily connect the other specks to the tangible elements of Yugen techniques and magic.

Following the trend of red meaning fire: Water was blue, Wind was yellow, Earth was brown, Plants were green, white was Light and black was Darkness.

The animal, mind and time attributes were treated differently since they affect and manipulate different aspects of things.

 _What a magical and confusing realm,_ Kiyora marveled.

She followed the book's instructions and started to capture the nearby elements storing them in the clothes until she fell asleep in the middle of her latest grab.

If any Yugen practicers knew that Kiyora had mastered meditation, sensing, and capturing in such a short amount of time, they would be astonished to death. It was beyond genius.

Had Kiyora remained awake a little longer, she would have noticed the entrance of someone in her room. Alas, the poor thing was too tired to focus on anything except her intricate dreams.

Kiyora woke up to a silent house. It was expected, since the dolls had their own jobs and lives outside of her. It was seven in the morning and there was a reluctance to get up building up inside of her.

"Jashin, it's time to train." Kiyora spoke up groggily. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned as she sat up.

 **"Forgive me if I don't jump up and down in joy."** Jashin grumbled, just as exhausted.

Kiyora stretched out before finally jumping off the bed. She wobbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and washed her face. Once she was done with that, Kiyora changed into comfortable purple pants, along with a black loose tee-shirt. She put on some black ninja shoes and walked out of the room.

Her goal was to train as much as she could before anyone could arrive. So with that plan, Kiyora set out towards the clearing where she noticed the Fox from a few days ago was laying down at the edge of the clearing. As if it was waiting for her to return.

"Okay first we stretch."

Kiyora began stretching out her body, making sure that her muscles were relaxed enough not to get cramps later on. The stretching lasted a good thirty minutes before we were ready for the other exercises.

"Time for sit ups."

Sit ups were easy and Kiyora liked doing them. With her child body, she only did around forty and added about twenty crunches. The weights she got yesterday felt different, not extremely heavy just different.

 _Must be because she added on to the elements... Maybe someone added a little more chakra to it as well?_

Kiyora checked her wrists and ankles and noticed that someone had indeed added another level when she was asleep. None of the dolls had chakra coils at all, so it couldn't have been them who added the additional level. Beside the fire symbol was a stylized blue water drop, a gust of yellow wind, a brown half shattered rock, a green seedling, white lighting and a small shadow filled outline of a person. All in all, Kiyora had somehow managed to grab and insert twenty five (fifty if one included her starting amount of fire) pieces of each energy type into her accessories.

She tried to ignored how unsettling that little fact was.

"...Now for push ups." Kiyora said, not too eager to start on those. Especially since she was more used to the proper military versions which would hurt her tiny body quite a bit.

Kiyora placed her hands where they were most comfortable for her current form. Her feet was positioned to mirror where her shoulders were. Next, Kiyora lowered her entire body as a single unit until her upper arms were parallel to the ground. Then, she returned to the starting position by raising her entire body until her arms were fully extended. Her tiny arms were already shaking and it was barely the first one.

"This is bad…We won't be able to do a lot."

 **"That's exactly why we're doing it dumbass, to get better."**

Kiyora managed to do thirty, in between breaks, but she still did them. She rolled onto her back, laying on the cool grass. The young girl was sticky with sweat and her breathing was labored. Kiyora watched as the puffy clouds above them, moved across the blue sky. Her aching limbs felt like bricks were on them, but she got up anyways ignoring their protest.

"Alright Jashin, you know what to do." He nodded and Kiyora soon got images of the katas that they worked on yesterday."Jashin, tell me if I do them wrong."

Kiyora closed her eyes and began to place herself in the positions as the images, mindful of the fox's curious stare.

Jashin was, surprisingly enough, great help. He pointed things out and gave some advice when he thought Kiyora needed it.

All in all, it was a good first day practice. After almost four hours of katas and more easy exercises they finally took a break. Kiyora walked back to the mansion, bidding the Fox farewell, and headed to the kitchen in order to ransack the fridge. There was breakfast ready so she began to eat. When she finished our healthy breakfast, Kiyora decided to do some homework. Kiyora worked on it for an hour and a half, before stepping outside again. They stretched for thirty minutes and then started our exercises again. After an hour of working on different types of exercises, Kiyora was feeling the hurt catch up to her.

 _I'm sure if either Hisaki or any of the dolls were here, they wouldn't be allowing this much work._

 **"You are insane Kiyora. Putting this much stress on a child's body so soon."** Jashin lightly scolded the relentless brat that was his host. **"If it wasn't for your ridiculous rejection then you would be in a far worse regard than you currently are."**

"We don't have the luxury of time on our side, Jashin." Kiyora reminded the being. "If we are going to have any chance of making things better in the long term I have to leave now."

Kiyora sighed as she looked at the clouds peacefully moving about high above her."Ahh...I can see why Shikamaru likes watching clouds."

Jashin frowned at her random comment. **"No, you simply become too bored."**

Kiyora smiled at the truthful words and took in a deep breath. The wind was nice and refreshing.

It was already three so the gang should be coming back soon. Kiyora reluctantly stood up and walked inside. She made it to her room without much problem and headed for the bathroom once she got all her clothes gathered.

 **"It always feels good to take a shower and clean off all the sweat and dirt after exercising."**

Kiyora rolled her eyes at Jashin's comment. "I'm just glad I don't feel sticky anymore."

 **"So what do we do now?"**

Kiyora opened her mouth.

 **"Say anything about world domination and I will give you a migraine."**

Kiyora went over to the window nook and opened it further.

"We are going to meditate." Kiyora easily answered. The view outside the window was nice. She could see people going on about their lives in the distance.

 **"But those dolls said to wait for someome to help you work on chakra."**

"I know. All we're going to do is work on our concentration skills and maybe snatch more elements."

Kiyora walked over to the center of the room where there was a table to sit by. She tucked the hem of the pale pink dress with underneath herself and then placed her hands together on her lap as she tried to get comfortable.

"Might as well practice our etiquette endurance training as well." Kiyora said in respond to Jashin's unasked question then closed her eyes and concentrated.

 _'Jashin you try to concentrate inside while I'll take care of the outside.'_ He nodded at the girl's instructions.

Kiyora focused on the sounds around her first. Focusing intently on listening to the sounds outside the room and working her way back to her immediate surroundings. There were birds chirping outside the window, along with crickets in the grass down below.

She picked up the sound of the wind rustling through the tree leaves. And if Kiyora concentrated enough, she could even hear some people talking further down the streets. They were young voices so it was most likely civilian children. She couldn't understand what they were saying because they were too far away. They were content and happy thoughts, that much she could tell. When the wind would pick up, Kiyora could hear it flow inside through the open window, rustling the curtains. The small child felt the soft carpet under her toes and the way her hair would tickle her face and neck. Kiyora heard her steady breathing and yet could not feel the slow, calm beating of a heart, no matter how much she tried. Suddenly, Kiyora saw an image in her mind's eye. It was fuzzy at first, but it felt familiar, like a hazy dream turning lucid.

For a moment, Kiyora wondered if Jashin accidentally sent her into one of his memories again. However, this time everything felt much more realistic. Fresh even.

There was moonlight pouring through a half opened window which was covered by a dark blue curtain to her right. The soft light was bright enough for her to see the surroundings of her bedroom.

Whatever Kiyora was laying on felt fluffy and warm, but she felt restricted, as if a blanket was wrapped around her. She tried to move but found that her body didn't respond and a noise coming from somewhere to her left startled her from trying anything else. Soon after an unknown male voice was heard but she wasn't able to make out anything they said.

It sounded as if they were far away, like those children outside on the streets. Kiyora wouldn't say she was scared of what was happening, but somehow, the vibe everywhere but inside of her was soothing.

From her left, Kiyora could clearly see an approaching shadow. When the person came into view, she couldn't make out any features from them. The imagery was becoming too fuzzy again, no doubt because she was asleep during this time. Their arms came towards her and Kiyora felt her arms gently picked up and placed beneath the blanket.

The stranger began to speak. Kiyora couldn't understand anything being said, but the voice sounded comforting. The image soon started to darken around the edges and spread towards the middle. The last thing she knew for certain happened was the man running his fingers through her hair before the image faded completely.

 **"The lazy twins are back!"**

Kiyora snapped her eyes open and looked around as soon as Jashin's voice registered in her brain.

"Jashin, did you see that?" Kiyora asked her partner, gently getting up from the floor and rubbing at her aching head. She could feel a headache forming.

 **"Yeah...but what was it?"** He asked, and by that comment, Kiyora could tell it wasn't his doing.

"Let's discuss it later." Kiyora said, opening the door and walking towards the stairs and toward the library where Jashin mentioned the twins were heading for their belated lessons.

Once they reached the huge library, the twins started the lesson right away. Each one took turns prattling on about techniques and basics until Ren brought up meditation and sensing tangible elements.

"Are you talking about these small specks of light around me?" Kiyora pointed at the air. Even now, she could catch faint dust like colors floating aimlessly about and wondered if that was normal.

The young dark haired man was astonished. "Miss, you already can Sense the elements?"

"The book you both left me was very detailed. I already finished and memorized it in one sitting."

The twin dolls were both shocked speechless. Finished and memorized?! She just started learning yesterday but their little miss could already sense the elements?!

"Then do you know the next step?" Eri asked carefully. She was being uncharacteristically serious, a nod to how important this was.

"Capturing the magical elements, and letting them enter the body to store. But it seems very hard for my current age. After capturing one thousand, I was only able to store three hundred in my own body and one hundred and fifty of different elements in the accessories." Kiyora said a little bitterly.

The twins fell to the floor and stared wordlessly at Kiyora. Capturing one thousand and storing four hundred and fifty all together! And she's not satisfied!? Does she not know that when someone first meditates, it's not bad to store ten after capturing even one hundred!? And most people start sensing and capturing elements at the earliest age of nine or ten? Then there was the seeing the tangible elements and capturing them when most only have a primary element. What the hell is she? A monster...?

A long time passed before the twins were able to crawl up from their trauma and warn her, "Kiyora, you must not tell anyone what happened today."

"I understand." Of course Kiyora understood that the person before her had already thought it over. It seemed like her performance for the test had been over the top. She knew well that the nickname of genius and prodigy was now forced upon her.

"I'll teach you the very basic Primary fire spells. Tell me when you are able to master them."

"Yes." Kiyora nodded.

Internally, Kiyora was laughing at their stupidity for giving a pyromaniac access to fire techniques.

 **"Poor bastards. None of them know the hell they just unleashed upon the world."**

"The fireball is the most basic technique. You must direct the elements inside your body to converge to a single point, and then either chant the spell or will them to let them erupt." Ren took pains to be thorough. "But Miss, you must remember there are no shortcuts. You must take one step at a time and follow the path firmly. No matter how talented you are, wanting immediate results will only be detrimental to yourself."

"I will keep that close to my heart."

Hours passed as basic techniques were broken down into easy to process ways and the girl remained curious and innocent in their eyes. Only one being knew what was unleashed in that moment, but kept his insights to himself.


	5. Black Belly Girl

_**Black Belly: Chinese (slang) - two-faced; outwardly kind but inwardly evil or manipulative**_

Author's Note: This chapter is one of many firsts - the entire trip to Land of Lightning, meeting the Fourth Raikage and Killer B, the first planting of seeds (plans), some training from an unexpected source, learning a hint about the world of a thousand years ago (mild crossover put only in relics and ruins for the most part), and Hidan. Some characters might be a bit OOC but I tried to keep them in character while expanding the world.

Time passed and Kiyora's 'birthday' arrived without much fuss. The tenth of October, the same date as Naruto's birth, was spent in a bittersweet way. There was no training, no homework, just simple spending time together.

Our departure from the capital went better than Kiyora had expected. Eri and Ren had gotten up early and said their goodbyes to their friends and other dolls while she had slept. It seems that the people who knew Kiyora wanted to personally see her off on her first trip. Hisaki and her son Arashi being the most noticeable.

They all gave Kiyora something to remember them by, which she thought was silly since they weren't leaving permanently. But Jashin said to just accept it politely, which she was going to do so anyways.

 _How the hell could I pass up free shit?!_

Chisuke gave her a scroll filled with travel food and sweets. That was very nice and Kiyora knew she would enjoy his gift. Hiroka was next and she presented a scroll filled with etiquette lessons and tips on building diplomatic relations. Of course, she also hinted at papers detailing the other countries current politics and hidden details. Shigure gave her lots of books and scrolls. The books were on the history of the villages and countries (both official and covert) and the scrolls were different techniques and stances for katas, chakra building and energy using. Hisaki offered a scroll containing clothing for extremes in weather and other practical tools and Arashi handed me another scroll filled weapons ranging from kunai all the way to butterfly swords and everything in-between.

Kiyora really liked all of the gifts and she promptly ignored Jashin's remark of her being a hoarder. She insisted on carrying her own gifts, so Hisaki made it easier by sealing them in a scroll so Kiyora could place them inside her bag.

After our hugs and farewells the trio began their journey to reach the first country on our trip: the Land of Lightning. The first stop was to the Land of Hot Water to buy some more common travel supplies and relax before freezing their asses off. Since Kiyora was no longer skilled at long distance treks, one of the dolls carried her when she became to exhausted to move while the other served as watch and defender. Kiyora didn't mind the slower pace since she enjoyed seeing the scenery and the exercise would be worth it.

 _"I never thought on it, but when we walked through the nearest gateway to our first destination, we appeared near a small outpost town on the border of Land of Fire. Why is that?"_

Jashin blinked at the odd question but answered as best as he could. **"It might be easier to think of the capital and it's surrounding lands as a separate dimension or realm that occasionally connects to the main territories here. By building outposts, cities, and the like one can skip between the two places where they intermingled the most fairly easily. It also explains how so many groups of people, like clans and refugees, can go unnoticed until it is too late."**

It took them about a week to arrive and pass through the Land of Hot Water. This place wasn't that well known to Kiyora since they didn't talk much about it in the anime/manga other than it having a former hidden village and Hidan once called it home. The Land of Hot Water was surprisingly a beautiful place. It was like its name suggested, filled with hot springs and forests. The landscape here was breath taking and Kiyora sorely wished she had some sort of camera to take a picture of this place. Jashin was both excited about the place for the hot springs and annoyed since the chance of them encountering that fucking heretic rose the closer they went to Yugakure. Now that they were in the former hidden village itself for the last day in the country, Jashin was worrying up a storm.

Kiyora rolled her eyes at the drama. "Relax, Jashin the chance of that happening is so low that it is impossible to even happen."

 **"Your kind thrives on making the impossible and improbable anything but."**

Kiyora continued to look around at the many tourist shops when her sight stopped on a small group of children harassing a seven or eight year old boy with quite a sailor's mouth on him.

"When I get my hands on you fucking punk's I'm going to run your arms off and beat you to death with them!"

 **"There are some days I am glad to know you and even count you among the few people I give a shit about,"** Jashin began in a very detached manner. **"Then there are days I wish I could wash my hands of the chaos you bring into being once and for all."**

One of the boy's kicked at the boy in the middle's side and Kiyora heard the familiar sound of a rib being broken. The boy in the middle just barely bit back the scream but Kiyora had the feeling no one in this village would care about him or his fate.

Kiyora turned her head to the right, noticing that Ren was still looking for the right stuff Eri asked him to get.

 _Seems like he'll be here for a while and now would be an opportune time to go investigate._

Kiyora quickly walked over to the bullying group of brats. It wasn't that far and she just needed to make sure the victim was going to survive this.

 **"He's Hidan. He can take care of himself."**

Kiyora ignored Jashin in favor of concentrating on sneaking closer to the group. She neared the crack between the taller and older children and entered the Jashin part of the circle where the downed boy was. The group of bullies paused in their onslaught at her sudden appearance and Kiyora took the brief despite to do a quick check over of the boy.

The boy would be kind of cute, if Kiyora didn't know who that little bastard was. He was quite dirty, which was unusual in this town of hot springs, but he also wore hand me down clothing that were little more than rags. His grey hair was ragged and shaggy and his distinctive purple eyes were wide in pain and surprise at someone's interference.

The fact that someone had the balls to bully Hidan, was both noteworthy and unhinged.

 **"What are you planning on doing?"** Jashin asked frantically as the flurry of thoughts and ideas running through her mind made it difficult to point out what was going to happen.

"Listen Hidan," Kiyora ignored how the seven or eight year old boy stiffened at hearing his name and continued on whispering to him, "if you want to never have to deal with this kind of shit again then listen close. I am offering you the chance to have a better future: all you have to do is say you seek asylum as a citizen of Yugen and these pathetic losers can't touch you without risking backlash."

 **"I thought you were going to leave him alone?"**

 _"I was... Until the thought of 'What if his immortality was due to something else? Something that had nothing to do with you?' After that, I had to find things out for myself."_

Hidan blustered and bullshitted almost as good as Kiyora herself was capable of and that bothered the idiot kids. Before a confrontation could ensue, Ren arrived and spooked the other brats away.

Situation over for the moment, Kiyora checked Hidan over once more and turned to leave. She stopped when Hidan ran in front of them and stared at her oddly.

"How the hell did you know my name?" Hidan demanded with far more confidence than a half dead brat should.

Kiyora was silent for a few minutes as she weighed the pros and cons of answering. Finally, she settled with a mostly honest answer.

"I know you Hidan because I have watched you for some time."

If you count anime and manga as watching, than that is true.

Hidan frowned in thought. "Are you some type of God?"

Kiyora frowned at the familiar title. Her kind often demanded to be considered as such but she kept enough sanity not to risk such karmic backlash. "If have been called that. Also demon, spirit, monster, Lady Enso, and so on. If it helps you, then think of me as such. Otherwise call me Kiyora."

Kiyora moved around the stunned boy and told him one final thing, "We will be leaving this country tomorrow for Land of Frost. Come or don't come, the choice is up to you."

Back in the hotel room, Ren looked down at the smirking kid and sighed. "You are always picking up strays." He mumbled to himself.

The Land of Frost was a small country but also very beautiful and relaxing in its own right. Nestled up against Land of Lightning, the country was snow covered forests and high mountains. Kiyora's training with the twins had been picked up where they last left it; and she could now move her chakra a bit more comfortably without losing it every five seconds. The Land of Frost was very famous in certain circles for the stones housing water and snow attributes which was refined back in Yugen lands for tools, weapons, and keeping food fresh even all the way in Suna. Kiyora noticed how different areas had different concentrations of elemental attributes just like how people seemed to have their own excess energy drifting around them. The Land of Hot Water was filled with plant, fire, and water attributes floating everywhere. The Land of Frost was mostly wind and water with the occasional plant and earth attribute. The trip was going great so far, Hidan following behind them at a distance not being countered either way, and Kiyora could only imagine what the other places were like.

They reached the Land of Lightning on the first of November and Kiyora knew the country was a treacherous place. The majority of the country was divided by a steep mountain range, on one side the ocean, on the other a lake that was large enough to be considered one. Between water and rock what little land wasn't sand or stone and was habitable was made farmland. The more north in the country one traveled the colder it got making the climate and living conditions that much harsher.

It took another week of careful travelling before Kiyora and company reached Kumogakure no Sato and unsurprisingly the village was no different than the country it resided in. Buildings built high up in the spire-like mountains, where one wrong move, a single slip, and a person would fall for days until they finally hit the valley floor and died. At least that's what was said. The thin atmosphere, constant cloud cover, and rocky barren environment made for a hard living, but the inhabitants of Kumo were ninja, and ninja either lived or died by their environment.

The Raikage had been Kage for little over a year, if her reports on the nation were accurate, and he had pushed for his military power to amass and stockpile anything and everything that could be used as a weapon. Kumo was a major power in the world as one of the top five villages, and he wanted it to stay that way. It may have been smaller than the other 'big 5' villages, but the current Raikage believed that the quality of his ninja were well above the cut of the others. But even if quality wasn't enough, the Raikage had sent covert missions to steal jutsu scrolls from other villages, and the occasional bloodline if they could find it. He wanted his village strong and he wanted it to continue that way.

Kiyora counted on those traits that were so similar to her own hoarding ways for the prospective contract she had in store for the current Raikage to even catch his interest. She dressed in one of the more formal winter outfits she had: black pants, silver shirt, thick purple vest, black boots, white socks and a thick and warm white winter travel cloak wrapped around her tiny form. Satisfied that she looked proper enough for first meetings, Kiyora exited the hotel and walked down the village streets toward the large blue structure built into the tallest mountain that served as the Raikage's office.

When Kiyora entered the lobby for the building, holding two dolls close to her chest and asking to see the Raikage on matters of international importance, she wondered what the receptionist was thinking.

The young woman behind the desk gave Kiyora a once over and almost dismissed her entirely until she was reprimanded by the little girl.

"A is indeed expecting me. The meeting should be listed under Enso if not Kiyora Mutsuki. I don't envy your position if you refuse to take me to your leader since it would be breaking the unsaid rule regarding Yugen citizens and how they may enter the lands at will." Kiyora's voice was childish but dark. Her tone gained a more mocking quality as she continued on. "Unless, you feel that risking a war by dismissing the peacekeeping treaty that was signed in the Yugen Capital by not only your leader but the other Kages and country leaders."

Suffice to say, Kiyora was soon admitted to meeting the Raikage in person where she was mentally fangirling over meeting one of her favorite Kages of all time. Along with his tag team partner B who was another favorite character of hers way back when.

The fourth Raikage was just as impressive and alike to his anime like most were. His dark skin contrasted drastically with his combed back blond hair. He even had the oddly small moustache and goatee combination. He had on a white haori without a shirt underneath and surprisingly he saw fit to put on the traditional Raikage hat for their meeting. Kiyora paid brief attention to the black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on his shoulders and the large, golden vambraces on his wrists. He also had the infamous gold belt with a boar's face, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals.

He was much the same to how she thought he would look. As was Killer B is that Kiyora thought on it.

Killer B had a similarly enough dark skin, muscular build, blond hair and a goatee that makes someone truly think the Raikage and Killer B were blood related instead of what they really were. There was no seal for a tailed beast, which was normal since so far Kiyora could find no reference to the tailed beasts as a whole but he did retain a tattoo of a bull's horn on his left cheek. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven swords on his back, and Kiyora couldn't help but mentally crack a joke about compensating for something with Jashin.

 **"Really, Kiyora? Dick jokes?"**

 _"Better than jibbering like a maniac from the stress and pressure."_

Kiyora neither bowed or showed the standard deference one would give another leader or Late, knowing that A did not believe ninja should bow down in front of each other. Instead, she raised her head higher and placed the dolls on either side of her. A light smoke encased the dolls and their resumed their life sized form, giving further validation to her identity. The Five Living Dolls only answered and served Lady Enso, or so much of the world knows and believes so that gives her more credibility. More credibility meant a better initial bargaining position.

"As I have traveled through your country I have seen nature's harsh beauty and marvelled at how it molded the inhabitants of it's land. Truly, it has made your people a resourceful and enduring nation and I shall pray that Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning will continue to prosper." Kiyora said with genuine affection for this harsh but lovely land.

A nodded in gratitude for the formal yet heartfelt words. "I am honored to receive such praise from you, Lady Enso. Thank you for keeping us in your prayers."

Kiyora and the Raikage shared somewhat false smiles but they became genuine when the girl bluntly said, "Thank Jashin that parts over. I hate having to be so formal like that. Makes my teeth itch."

B grinned widely at her words. "How refreshing it is to see, someone who simply wants to be."

Kiyora's smile tightened a bit at what she thought was a pun toward his Killer Bee name.

 **"Doubt the bastard thought that far. Regardless such shit deserves to be set on fire."**

"That's enough B." The Raikage warned his brother before turning back to the girl who now looked amused. "I appreciate your honesty. It is good to see someone so upfront with their opinions and feelings in our line of work."

Kiyora took his words at face value and opened up the scroll containing the outline and proposition she had for the Raikage. Double checking the content for accuracy, she handed it over to B who then gave it to his older brother.

Kiyora started quietly discussing different types of music, if there was a free ninja who could tutor her further in chakra practice during her temporary stay in the village, and where a good place to train could be found with Killer Bee as the Raikage went over the details. Killer Bee was a rather good sport about answering her questions and even asked a few of his own.

The Raikage suddenly sighed as he gently put down the scroll. The two dolls eyed the man for signs of disagreement or other negative emotion but Killer Bee and Kiyora simply broke off their conversation to turn to the older mortal male.

"Everything that is written down here is accurate, right?" The Raikage asked just for clarification.

Kiyora nodded her head. "I would stake my word and existence on the vast majority of events being true. If not, I am aware enough of how the world might change and react to any alterations. I can at least pinpoint changes to situations and people based on my original knowledge of this world."

A frowned in thought as he considered her words and the document before him. "In exchange for partnering up with Yugen and allying with you for certain events or projects, keeping an eye out for signs of certain events and people, having prospective assets acquire a dual citizenship between Yugen and Kumo and have them attend this school, and assorted other things; you will aid us in relief needs, emergency aid, researching ways to improve the Land and my village's power, and indirectly assisting with collecting possible assets that will work well with my village."

He stared into the confident gaze of the young girl and felt he could trust what was written down. Especially when it came to the project he was finishing planning to get a Hyuga for his village in the near future. Still, he had to find out if this cocky brat was a fool for admitting such knowledge or was playing a chess game that no one else could see.

"If you are thinking of getting rid of me or abusing my offered trust, than I strongly advise you stop those kinds of thoughts."

Bee raised an eyebrow at the girl and her blunt way of talking. "And why would that be my sister from another mister?"

Jashin snapped out of his own thoughts as he knew where that damn girl was going to say after that stupid rhyme. **"Don't you fucking dare..."**

"Well, my brothers from another mother, I made different precautions if I did not make it to my next destination in the predetermined amount of time, that scrolls will be delivered to the other countries depicting all of the information that the Yugen have accumulated over it's thousand year existence including information on secret projects and the like."

 **"I hate you so much right now."**

The Raikage suddenly smiled the biggest, largest and most infectious smile that Kiyora had ever seen in her young life.

"Smart girl." The Raikage said, a slight respect for that kid due to her safety precautions

Kiyora smiled lightly in gratitude for the compliment. Either way, the Raikage and Kumo were now allied with her for the foreseeable future and she could consider the village hidden in the clouds as a home away from home.

The rest of the day was spent studying and practicing with her chakra and energy gathering skills.

Much to Kiyora's surprise and lovely, Bee woke her up bright and early on November ninth, the first true day of her month long visitation, and dragged her to his vacation home for some training. Which would be lovely if she wasn't brutally aware that his vacation home was on top of a giant fucking turtle where even more giant animals lived.

So here they were on a shore at the crack of dawn's ass staring at the distant image of a moving island, which is amazing truly, and all Kiyora could think to saw was something she remembered from a book series she once read.

"See the Turtle of Enormous Girth. On his shell he holds the Earth. His thought is slow, but always kind. He holds us all within his mind. On his back all vows are made; He sees the truth but mayn't aid. He loves the land and loves the sea, And even loves a child like me."

A strange sense of homesickness hit Kiyora at that moment and she nearly fell to her knees at it's intensity. Only the fact she was being watched very intensely by Bee and Jashin's soft concern and consideration stopped her from collapsing.

Once Kiyora felt she was composed enough to continue, she turned away from the swimming turtle to Killer Bee who was writing down in his book.

Kiyora's eye twitched.

 _"This bastard is actually writing down what I just said, isn't he?"_

 **"He is. I'm more interested in the fact that his brother let him leave that shitty village. Especially to train some kid no matter how influential they are."**

Kiyora nodded a little at Jashin's quiet words. _"Yeah, I was trying to ignore that. Then again, without Gyuki and the rest around, at least not how they should be, Killer Bee shouldn't have that same limitation on where he can go."_

And then Killer Bee picked her up in a tight grip and ran off across the water toward the island. Kiyora was only a few feet above the water and based on the speed they were going, she was really freaked out about what might happen if he let go.

They passed the giant squid guardian of Genbu who didn't do anything more than watch them run by. It always attacked anyone who approached the turtle, even Killer Bee who befriended all the creatures here, but it did nothing of the sort.

The moment they reached solid 'land', Kiyora praised the feeling of solid ground and thanked the turtle for being there. Killer Bee patted her back in amusement and told her to continue straight from this point to each his forest.

"I'm still working on figuring out how my chakra feels like, and I'm trying to familiarize myself with the other chakra producing organs." Kiyora began rather calmly then spat out, "I can't even get chakra out of a single tenketsu yet because I'm only two years old. A kid! How the bloody hell do you expect me to survive this place when I can't defend myself?!"

Killer Bee nodded at her valid concern and handed her some travel rations, a small tanto, some child's training clothes and a small first aid kit, then vanished in a puff of smoke after telling her she had eighteen hours to reach his house.

For the first time in their two years of life and partnership, Jashin and Kiyora were on the same page and their feelings were identical.

 _ **"I'm going to kill that blond son of a bitch."**_

Night had just fallen when Kiyora kicked open the front door and through sheer force of will managed to make it to the closest chair before collapsing in it. Her clothing was torn from branches and the young child just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep. Ideally, after eating something.

Killer Bee looked up from the stew he was making at her arrival and laughed at the baleful stare he was on the receiving end of. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"I would have been here sooner but I got caught playing Princess Mononoke with some giant wolves. When I finally escaped that overprotective den mother and her brood, I was accosted by a three legged crow that changed shaped from a normal bird size to a giant bastard and somewhere in between."

Killer Bee didn't expect to meet someone else who could communicate so well with animals. It took him months of training and spending time with the creatures of the island before they warmed up to him, but this little girl just met them and was already seen as a member of the family and a friend to the island animals.

"At least half of your time on this island will involve training with me in chakra practice, some academic work, kata practice, weapons training and the very basics of swordsmanship. The rest will consist of survival training and learning more about animals." He informed the girl as he placed a bowl of seafood stew in front of the starving child. The food was quickly inhaled much to his amusement.

True to his word, Killer Bee started teaching Kiyora about different subjects the very next day. He was a different kind of teacher as opposed to Hiroka, Hisaki, Eri and Ren. He came off as goofy to anyone unused to him but when he was passionately talking about weapon maintainance or different animal care he was probably one of the kindest and wisest guys Kiyora knew. When they were at the end of the first week on the island, Kiyora had finished learning about the weapons Killer Bee saw and was going to teach her to use. At least the very basics of them.

The second week of November in the Land of Lightning and Genbu got really cold and Killer Bee said that it would only get colder. Every other day Kiyora spent time with the different animals on the island and figured out how they moved. She noticed that if she studied a creature long enough, she could mimic and eventually acquire traits or aspects of them. Most changes only lasted a few minutes to an hour but things like pointed teeth or sharp nails continued up to a day between the change. Kiyora also got to practice with the basic weapons Killer Bee had provided. He was teaching her how to wield Katanas, Tantos, Spears, and many more. Honestly, it was neat that Killer Bee knew about different types of weapons though he still preferred the subtle harsh beauty of a good blade. Kiyora's concentration on her chakra was getting better since she was finding it much easier; however, she would become too concentrated and forget about her surroundings.

Not much happened on the third week. There was a ton of training with Killer Bee and Kiyora encountered a weak runt of a wolf who was often with her when she traveled the shell's forests. Kiyora often talked to the wolf and Genbu itself as she wandered about. The tripedal crow kept her company as well and the sight of such strange creatures hanging around the young child amused Killer Bee to no end.

Jashin and Kiyora felt very accomplished on the last official week of their stay in the country. Kiyora could finally get a bit of her chakra out of a tenketsu. Although it was a very small amount, Jashin and Killer Bee were proud of her which only influenced her to get better. Since Kiyora could now produce a small amount of chakra and place it in her weights, she had become stricter on herself, and put more weight on them. Kiyora was positive that if anyone other than Jashin knew how much weight she had on her limbs they would freak the fuck out, so Kiyora kept them hidden under gloves. As the saying goes, out of sight, out of mind. The weight was really tiring but Kiyora pushed herself to train. The other major accomplishment was after many hours of practice, Jashin and Kiyora discovered that if Jashin were to unblock Kiyora's thoughts at the same time that Kiyora touched someone, they could communicate telepathically with the third party and see different events across their personal timeline. They had already suspected this seeing thing was related to the Time attribute but they discovered the second benefit to it by petting the wolf runt. Along with finding out that the wolf was very sick, Kiyora spoke inside its mind. That had been their first truly successful achievement on that ability and Kiyora doubted they had reached its limit.

December in the Land of Lightning was bloody cold and Killer Bee was snickering at how surprised Kiyora was at the further drop of temperature.

The last day on the island was spent entering what was once known to Kiyora as the Tailed Beast Temple beyond the Falls of Truth. The falls remained the same but had a separate function from the Temple. Killer Bee didn't think Kiyora was strong enough to face herself at present so they passed on the falls and entered the dark temple.

Kiyora used some of the accumulated light attributes she absorbed from when she was in Kumo to create a floating light source to provide much needed illumination. The second the light reached the walls of the Temple, Kiyora regretted it immediately.

"What is this?" She quietly whispered to herself.

Sentences written in English, Latin and a spidery scrawl that looked suspiciously like a fictional language that Kiyora was somehow able to read and translate easily adorned all the walls and sculptures. Paintings of walled cities lined the area where the heads of the two tail and eight tail were supposed to be and images of giant distorted humans popped up everywhere.

Kiyora knew what this hinted at but at the same time everything she knew and suspected denied this irrevocable display of proof.

Faintly she heard Killer Bee say, "This ruined temple is about a thousand years old. No one knows what it says or means, and even your countrymen of Yugen can only guess," but Kiyora was focused more on not fainting from being overwhelmed.

Jashin was subdued and distant at seeing the interior of the Temple and nothing could rouse him into responding to Kiyora's increasingly frantic repeating of his name.

Kiyora saw her original name, her birth name that had been long lost to time in her home reality, written out above the walled city and shivered.

"I would like to come back here to read more of these words." Kiyora heard herself saying but it was like she was far away.

"That's impressive you can read and understand all this nonsense."

"Yes," Kiyora simply said as she was coming to terms things.

"You okay, Kiyora?"

Kiyora snapped back into reality at hearing Killer Bee actually saying her name instead of some nickname or whatever.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's head back to Kumo."

The two exited the Temple and stopped at seeing the creepy crow again offering one of it's black feathers to the girl.

It wasn't quite a summoning contract but was similar to the process. There were other summoning contracts Kiyora wanted to try to get her greedy little hands on, but she wouldn't reject this chance if it was sincerely offered.

 **"Those with the animal attribute can have more than one summoning contract. Besides, the crow offered himself more of pet and messenger bird than a summon. His skills work more in spying, surveillance, and sending messages and not offensive or defensive tactics."**

Kiyora smiled brightly for more than that good news. _"I was worried about you Jashin! Are you okay?"_

 **"I'm fine, Kiyora. Just lost in thought. Now, what are you going to do about that filthy bird?"**

Other than the fact that the crow could change it's size at will, it was a majestic looking bird. His smallest form was probably two feet tall with a wingspan of four feet. His pretty feathers that glistened in the sun were a iridescent black color with a few dark gray streaks. His eyes were viridian which was definitely not a normal animal eye color. He looked mean and unpredictable, but when he was around Kiyora he turned into a complete domestic pet.

Kiyora remembered the days when she trained animals for combat and personal use when magic and powers were first used for military missions. That might have explained why the local animals felt more comfortable around her. She was used to wild beasts and knew how to care for them. Or maybe they saw something she tried to hide from the world, the wildness of her gaze and the urge to render obstacles apart with all the ferocity of a beast or monster.

The trip back to Kumo was quick and rather uneventful. The next day, after dealing with the dolls who were clinging to her with a strange clinginess and the potential political fallout that was Hidan, the group left the Land of Lightning for the Land of Water.

A watched the giant bird fly off in the early morning sky until it was little more than a dot on the horizon. He turned away from the whole thing and looked at his brother who was grinning at the scene.

"Kiyora at the very least knows how to make a dramatic exit," A said in a conversational tone.

"She does have an artistic flair," Killer Bee admitted with a wide grin.

"That's not all she has, is it?" A pressed.

The sooner he found out what his brother learned, the better things will be.

For nearly three hours, Killer Bee went over everything he discovered about the girl he trained and observed over the past month. Each new statement and insight further added to the Raikage's growing theory on Lady Enso's true nature.

"What a sly little kid."

"What do you mean, Bro?"

A looked at the curious look on his brother's face and laughed. "Kiyora admitted to making plans in cause something happened to her during this little trip of hers."

Killer Bee nodded his head. That blunt admission caught his brother's interest at her honesty in that regard. "It was interesting but that's not what you are going on about this time."

"This young girl is manipulating events and people, and has been for a very long time, all behind genuine kindness and interest in the progress and safety of the world." A looked over his copy of the document and smiled a little at how things were worded and implied. "Take that school of hers for instance."

Killer Bee gave his brother his full attention upon hearing about that famous school and A nodded his head in thanks.

"After the so-called peace treaty was signed, everyone who wished to learn Yugen arts, techniques from different countries and so on from academy students to jonin, had to learn amd live at the school or in the city that surrounds it. While this is beneficial in many ways, it serves as a very obvious warning against anyone who would try to break another rule of Yugen."

Killer Bee grimaced a little as he finally understood how sneaky the girl was and how her some parts of her nature and thought processes were similar to his brother and leader's nature and thoughts.

"Mutually ensured destruction of several generations from each country."

A nodded somberly. "Mutally ensured destruction."

Killer Bee smirked as he said, "At least things will be interesting from this point on."


	6. Everything But The Kitchen Sink

**Everything But The Kitchen Sink: Almost everything and anything has been included.**

Author's Note: This is the first part of the Mist chapter. It started to get too long and I had to break it up in half. Maybe even make it in thirds later on. It covers some personal theories I had and brings up the seals from earlier. Also some more hints at Kiyora's life before this world, including a habit that opens up lucrative deals in the future.

Three days of hanging on to one of a bloody bird's feet for half the day, and the group consisting of two freaked out dolls, a traumatized Hidan, a ecstatic and adrenaline high Kiyora and a annoyed entity called Jashin finally touched down in a sparsely lived in section of the main island of the Land of Water. The natural fog and mist surrounding the nation covered their stange arrival for some time and would help them as they walked toward the local hidden village a few days away from their current position.

 **"I still don't understand why you are taking such a risk of being here. If Kumo was bad, then Kiri would be even worse. Hell, Ame is the worst place to be anytime soon but you intend of going there regardless of the insane risks. Why?"**

 _"I want to get Kimimaro and if possible Jugo on my side before Orochimaru gets his fangs in them. Other than that, I want to meet Kisame Hoshigaki and see if I could get him to trust me enough to be my secret keeper of sorts."_

Jashin was silent for several minutes which gave Kiyora the chance to look over her motley gang of companions. The Twins were quietly snickering and shooting the poor boy knowing looks, and Kiyora wondered what exactly happened during her month apart from them. Hidan was rather subdued as he calmed down from the flight now that he was back on solid ground. Something told her that Hidan will really hate birds in the future at this rate.

Speaking of birds...

Kiyora stroked the crow's beak fondly before she prepared to imprint images and names to the bird. "Thank you for taking us this far, Yata. Now, I need you to keep an eye out for these people and if something seems important then observe it and report."

Yata nipped at her fingers and drew a little blood which he then consumed before taking off.

 _A blood price huh?_ , Kiyora thought as she watched the cut returned to unbroken skin in disinterest.

 **"Am I unreliable as a secret keeper?"**

Kiyora blinked at how softly Jashin spoke but she knew it was hiding the knife beneath eating again. _"It's not that. Kisame is just the most loyal canon character I could actually trust with my origins. He knows the price of failure and his personal philosophy and lifestyle revolved around strictly protecting valuable information so out of anyone, Kisame would understand my motives and intentions for keeping my true purpose for being here to the few."_

Jashin didn't agree with her plan but knew Kiyora was stubborn as hell. **"What about Obito Uchiha?"**

 _"What about him?"_

 **"The likelihood of that fucked up whiny little shit controlling Yagura in this world and at this time is very high. Unless you want to catch his interest, or worse, at such an early age, I suggest you be more careful when we are here."**

 _"First off, fuck off about your hate about Obito and Madara Uchiha. They are awesome and epic and should have been the final end of the series and not that Kaguya/Black Zetsu bullshit. Secondly, I have plans in store if I do get his unwanted attention. Even here, I have plans."_

Sharp pain shot through her skull with such pulsing consistency that Kiyora collapsed to her knees and held her head between her hands at the unpleasant sensation. Each jolt of pain accompanied the eerily serene rant that Jashin put her through.

 **"While I do have to agree with you on their condition as the final enemies, I do not share your appreciation and near fangirl worship for these humans. There are so many things wrong with their characters and ideologies that I don't even know where to start. If they try to get in our way, if ANYONE gets in the way of our deal, I will neutralize them."**

Flashes of a black haired man in different situations and locations chased each other in Kiyora's mind but it ended when the somewhat worried face of Hidan appeared a inch or two before her.

Purple eyes looked her up and down and the boy frowned deeply before rudely asking, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Kiyora pushed the boy away and stood up. She brushed off the dirt off her black shorts and shirt and crossed her arms.

"Nothing more than a pissy god, Hidan." Kiyora politely said with a smile. The bright smile did not reach her dark gaze through. "Are you just going to follow me around or something?"

Hidan scoffed and looked down at the younger child but stopped whatever he was about to say at seeing the promise of his demise and intelligence and knowledge that no brat should possess at that age. He knew that he couldn't be killed, not from a lack of trying from others and his own hand, but Hidan had the feeling that something was off about this Kiyora brat. Off enough to kill him for real.

Shivers went down his spine as something dark moved behind the too bright and animalistic golden eyes of hers. Was she a beast, a monster in human flesh?

Hidan shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I had no where else to go. You were the first person who gave a rat's ass about me."

Kiyora rolled her eyes. "I hate children."

Hidan bit back the retort of, "Says the child leading another child." Just barely but he did it.

"Welcome to hell, Hidan. Here's hoping you have some functional knowledge of chakra and academy shit."

That was all Kiyora said as she headed over to the two strange adults to check on their whereabouts leaving Hidan with the feeling that greeting was more a warning than anything else.

Eri and Ren, although subtle, were making the group take longer routes than usual. Kiyora's theory was that they didn't want her to see the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War in the countries they wandered through. Yugen was helping the other countries and factions in war relief, so it wasn't unheard of to have knowledge of areas that weren't so damaged or affected by combat and conflict between nations. The sentiment was nice but Kiyora had lived more on the battlefield or disputed locations than in peaceful areas. Seeing bodies lying in the streets or stealing food from others just to survive another day at the expense of lives was normal to her.

The four member group had finally arrived at Kiri and after the paperwork was validated, though Hidan was a bit difficult to explain away, Kiyora was flabbergasted. She expected the area to look different from Kumo with the high buildings and steep drops, and the capital with its mixture of different architecture types from different time periods and such, but the sight before her was amazing. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to be found by outsiders. Kiyora's group was actually led to the main entrance after they were spotted a few hours ago by someone walking around the outskirts of the village on their rounds. Kirigakure's architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs.

The impressive sight was lost on Hidan who was more concerned about getting something to eat than marvel at the populace and land.

Kiyora first felt something was off when the group was welcomed inside the Mizukage's office by what looked like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist in the lobby. They were quickly led up to the actual floor where the Mizukage worked, going through the nice long hallways until they came to a stop. The main guide, the tallest and largest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist whose name eluded her for the moment, opened the doors and roughly motioned the group inside. What looked like a young teen but was in truth a young adult sat inside the room, and Kiyora knew he was Yagura from her memories of the series.

At first glance the young man looked formal and composed but once he laid eyes on his swordsmen and the party, his whole demeanor subtly changed. Yagura amicably smiled and his once stone cold pink pupiless eyes were filled with so much covert positive feeling that Kiyora felt that this was a second feeling that something was off. He sat comfortable on a black rolling chair by a finely crafted rosewood table. A white ceramic tea set was on the table and he sat there with such an impressive look.

"Welcome to Kirigakure, Lady Enso." Yagura, the dolls and Kiyora ignored the shock and whispers around them at the sudden name drop. "I hope your journey here was not arduous. You surprised us since we expected you would arrive here later in the week." Yagura stated formally with his head lowered for a moment in acknowledgement of subtle respect.

Kiyora stepped forward and bowed in respect to the formal greeting toward the grey haired young male.

"I, Kiyora Mutsuki, thank you on behalf of myself and my allies for your warm welcome to this lovely village and providing escorts to meeting you. Our journey was rather pleasant though my companion is surely looking forward to a proper nights rest and some food. My most sincerest apologies if our early arrival has thrown off your schedule, Mizukage." Kiyora said formally once she was standing upright again. From what her memories revealed about the Yagura character, he was a young man who liked etiquette and formally as much as Hiroka did. Kiyora did try to keep her voice soft and mimicking that of a worried child's since she was concerned if their arrival disturbed anything major in the long run. It must have worked since the slight smile on Yagura's face grew a bit more.

"There have been some incidents I need to go over so I will not be able to properly attend to you for the next few days." Yagura admitted with a sigh. It seemed the idea of not properly greeting his guests bothered him immensely. "If you are not busy once I have dealt with some of these issues, I would like to properly welcome you over dinner. There are some things I would like to discuss with you as well, Enso."

Kiyora nodded her head. "I will be staying in the Land of Water, and Kiri if you will allow me to, for a month so there is no need to rush." She paused for a moment than hesitantly asked, "Is there a place we can stay for the time being?"

"Fuguki Suikazan!"

 _That's his name. The hypocritical intelligence focused swordsman._

Fuguki stepped forward and bowed formally at being called forward. The bastard looked like a fish more than the others. He had small round eyes and sharp jagged teeth. The long, orange hair that reached into his back had some pinned up at the top of his head and just looked creepy overall.

"Mizukage-sama? What can I do for you?"

Kiyora flinched at how polite and respectful the man sounded. The hypocrisy was that strong. It might have been because she knew what this man was truly like, and that's why she didn't care for him.

Yagura noticed her motion and Kiyora smiled sadly in return. "I want you to be in charge of providing for any needs that Lady Enso and her companions might require during their stay here." The Mizukage paused then added with severity, "They are to be treated with the utmost respect and any rudeness or harm upon them is echoed upon myself."

The other swordsmen will no doubt be laughing at his ill fortune once they can leave the office.

The Mizukage dismissed them all and Kiyora really did not like her current situation one bit.

Predictably, Fuguki Suikazan handed them to someone else.

Surprisingly, it was Kisame Hoshigaki who was forced to take care of them.

 **"Your subtle manipulation about the world is at work, Kiyora."** Jashin warned, speaking up for the first time in days.

Kiyora looked up at the impressive muscular shinobi and who grinned awkwardly back at her, and had to agree.

Kisame resembled a shark with pale blue-grey skin. The small round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, stylised blue hair in a shark fin, and sharp triangular teeth, further drove the point home. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin.

Given the fact monsters exist, if a bit rare, in this world now it wasn't so unusual to see someone like Kisame. Judging from how his natural body was more monstrous, he must be a first generation.

"Oi! Stop staring at me if you want to keep your eyes." Kisame warned with a wide grin.

Kiyora gently smiled at the man who blinked at the odd response. "Sorry Kisame-san. I was just wondering what which of your parents was a Koujin. I'm betting it was the father since most cross species hybrids I have heard about retained more physical and spiritual aspects of a certain race depending on their race."

All Kisame uttered was a dull, "What?"

"You might be more familiar with the term of Samebito around here. Either way, your form is most advantageous and aesthetically pleasing than you probably think it is."

 **"Are you fucking flirting with this piece of sushi?"**

Kiyora paled at the thought and looked around at her friends who were either exasperated or clueless. Kisame was the only one who was taking everything well.

"Just so we are clear, I wasn't flirting. People can find things and other people attractive or aesthetically pleasing without having any romantic attachment or intentions to it." Kiyora corrected the others which caused them all to burst out laughing.

She didn't know if her words were wrong or it was simply the fact that a two year old was saying anything at all. Either way she was fed up with this shit.

"You know what? Fuck y'all! I'm going to get some god damn food." Kiyora stated as she stomped off like she was having a temper tantrum.

Hidan lit up like he was a firework at hearing food being offered. "Fuck yeah! Spare ribs time."

Kiyora looked over her shoulder at the older child in disgust. "Fuck that noise! We are one a small chain of islands where they probably don't have a lot of excess room for farmland and raising livestock. No, we are going to dine on the most exquisite all you can eat seafood in this place." She tossed up and down a small brown bag in thought, a wicked grin on her face. "Fuguki owes us that much!"

Kisame focused on the small blue beads attached to the black tie keeping the money pouch closed and grinned widely at the girl who was able to steal his superior's coins pouch so easily.

 _Fuguki let his guard down by underestimating this kid_ , Kisame thought and made a promise to himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake.

Dinner was pleasant and Kisame let them stay in his house for the mean time. It was a rather well taken care of modern home near the outskirts of the village and on the verge of the areas where the lowest caste were forced to live. Either way, Kiyora didn't care what Kisame's caste was. Having a roof above their head was more important as the weather steadily grew colder.

Kisame was a pretty interesting guy who offered the rare pointers on holding katanas and building strength. It was nearly a week into their stay at Kisame's abode that he cheerfully told everyone that Fuguki had finally discovered he was robbed earlier that day but blamed it on some urchin of the lowest caste.

"There is a week long festival starting tomorrow if you wanted to check it out." Kisame added as if in afterthought, "Either way, the Mizukage would like for you to join him for dinner tomorrow evening."

Kiyora looked at Hidan and smirked. "Guess we have to get you some formal wear."

Kisame smirked at the girl. "Nope, you are the only one having dinner with the Mizukage."

Outwardly, Kiyora made no negative reaction but deep inside herself, the girl was panicking up a storm.

 **"This reeks of Obito's meddling."**

Kiyora mentally nodded at Jashin's dark muttering. _"Yeah, and I am not eager to see what he is planning."_

Before she went to bed, Kiyora found Kisame who was training with a plain katana outside. The winter wind stirred up the fading snow and the half filled moon shown light on his slow and precise movements. Seeing no better time to approach one of her goals, and sensing no one watching them at present, Kiyora approached the swordsman who halted his movements.

"What are you doing up?" Kisame asked with some concern. He had long spotted the child's unusual sleeping and eating patterns, namely the binge eating every few days and snacking lightly in between and the need for shorter hours of sleep, and was conflicted.

Kiyora reached out and gently placed her small hand over his huge ones and whispered, "Please don't freak out."

Instead of seeing someone else's memories, Kiyora reversed the process and let Kisame see her own memories of his immediate future. She skimmed through her memories of the intelligence betrayal and just barely hinted at the meeting with the Mizukage and him as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Using that ability, this time attribute, caused Kiyora to get exhausted rather quickly, so she kept practicing a little bit each day. Since it affected her in a deeper level than physical training, Kiyora had to take things slow and steady when it came to that ability.

She abruptly stopped after reaching the half hour mark and looked up at the slightly trembling young adult with a sad knowing expression on her pale face.

"I can not give you a world of Truth since the truth changes from person to person. What I can give you is the promise that I will always be upfront and honest with you. Out of everyone in this world, only you and Jashin will know the full unedited history of my existence and crimes."

Finished with her words and exhausted beyond the mere physical layer, Kiyora headed back to the house and the small bed she was borrowing. Just before she entered the house, Kiyora stopped at hearing the quiet question behind her.

"Is everything you showed me the truth?"

That was a loaded question. By sharing that information things are changing from the canon but it should be fundamentally the same.

"Yes, though there might be some deviance in events it should remain the same where it truly matters."

"What...should I do?"

Kiyora twitched at the question and spat out in a rush, "You have an amazing feat of evolution at your disposal. It is called a brain. Use it. Just don't have anything linking back to me."

The girl returned inside and sat down on the small bed, sleep now the furthest thing from her mind. Things were progressing too quickly and were too beneficial making Kiyora suspicious.

The initial progress of chakra and Yugen arts, what Kiyora fondly called cultivation were fast and in-depth. However, as of late the speed in regards to understanding and tactics became slower. Even with the hellish months of constant training, it had barely made Kiyora's strict standards of her past life. From the perspective of an ordinary person, this speed was freakish but to Kiyora, it could only be said to be a tortoise speed when it was compared to her original life and everything she could do.

"Damn it! Why is there not even the slightest bit of decent progress at all?"

For someone who was used to that rocket speed of advancement, Kiyora didn't want to consider the fact she was reaching a plateau state in her training.

 **"My undoing of the first layer of your seal will only enable you to have the physique to cultivate both Yugen arts and chakra. So long as the second layer of seal is not undone, your advancement in the higher techniques will only become slower and slower. At a certain point, you will no longer be able to make any more advancement."** Jashin's voice echoed in a timely manner.

" _Just what is this seal? I have never seen a seal like this before."_ Kiyora was a little bit depressed but she wasn't surprised. If it was truly like what Jashin had said, then it would have been very likely that after she had advanced into the a certain point, she would be unable to make anymore advancement. The feeling in undoing the seal was fun but the task of continuing the trend would not be easy at all.

 **"Didn't I say that it would have inhibitions on your strength? Undoing the first layer of seal is only but the beginning. If you want to become stronger, then you have to continue to undo the later seals. In this way, not only you can continue advancing but also, those strength that was previously inhibited would subsequently gush out."** Jashin's voice was still the same as before where it was tranquil without any ripple and a hint of chilliness was carried together.

Jashin was back to how he used to address her, which made Kiyora sad for some reason.

" _Then, what is needed to undo the second layer of seal?"_ Kiyora asked.

Jashin went silent for a moment and then only said three subjects, **"Demonic Beast, people, or elemental objects."**

Demonic beasts were vicious organisms that were scattered everywhere across the world and resided in dark places. They were not humans, magical beast, monster, yokai or ordinary animals. They were a type of a very vicious existence which fed on domesticated animals and sentient races. The larger it was, the more formidable its strength was for the most part though some could adopt a normal human form and were the strongest for condensing their essence like that. As for those ordinary demonic beast, they were merely savage but for those higher intelligence demonic beast, they could nevertheless transform into the shape of a human and even breed with other races like that. They could then conceal themselves inside the area where the humans live and used this opportunity to look for their own targets. Some humans and yokai could even become intelligent demonic beasts over time or wind up a hybrid of both races.

In the Capital alone, a countless number of humans and yokai had died at the hands of demonic beasts. There was a period of time where the number of demonic beasts had reached to a critical number and were able to endanger the survivability of the human race. This had caused several countries and factions to join forces to dispose those demonic beasts.

Even though that "one time of joint attack" had killed most of the demonic beasts within the area where the humans and yokai were living, the number of demonic beasts were distantly more than these as there were still many demonic beasts that seized places outside of the human's living area and those areas were called as 'Dead End Areas'. Those areas were left unchecked and were not a proper place for the humans and yokai to reside. As for the area that the majority of Ninja were living at, although it had once been cleansed, most of the demonic beasts that were eliminated were of the inferior demonic beasts. As for those higher level demonic beasts that were able to transform, they continued hiding within the city where the humans were living as before. Merely, they had became more crafty. After each and every attacking incident, they would vanish without a trace as they depart from that crime scene making it quite hard to hunt them down.

The Yugen developed ways to track these demonic beasts and had several units of soldiers trained to neutralize and eliminate these threats. Normal chakra and jutsu seemed to only superficially wound even the weakest members, so the magic and physical techniques were the main way to harm them.

Within the Yugen territories and the rest of the world as a whole, a demonic beast was a very frightening existence. Therefore, in anyone of these cities, so long as there was a transmission that there was someone who had suffered from an attack of a demonic beast, it would immediately trigger an enormous movement.

During this period of time, Kiyora had somewhat more or less understood many things about this world. With regards to the demonic beast, she too had run into a few in the dark woods. However, she was not clear on just how was there a link between the undoing of her seal and the demonic beast. Not to mention the people and elemental objects terms.

 **"I need to absorb the power within the crystallic nucleus of the demonic beast to recover my strength. The People term is for the seal over your heart and chest and involves the absorbation of sentient races: time, ego, essence/energy, power, potential, and possibilities. This is accomplished through deals, contracts, pacts, killing directly or indirectly, being near the recently deceased, and so on. This is not related to souls. The elemental objects include stones, focusing tools, weapons and so on that are destroyed as I absorb the power within them. So long as my strength is somewhat recovered, I will naturally be able to help you in undoing one layer of seal."**

Kiyora was slightly taken aback and looked around the room vacantly.

With the death of a magical beast, it would leave behind a nucleus with its power stored in it. As for the nucleus that stored the demonic beast's power, it was called as the "crystallic nucleus". The magical nucleus was absolutely well received because it could be combined onto the weapons of the cultivators of chakra and energy attributes which would bring forth a formidable strength. The stronger the magical beast was, the power within the nucleus that was left behind after its death would also be even more formidable. However, the crystallic nucleus and the magical nucleus were different.

The power within the magical nucleus was extremely pure where the people could directly use it. However, within the crystallic nucleus, it was completely mixed with a dense dark presence. Although the power within the crystallic nucleus was also formidable, yet, there were very few people who were able to withstand that kind of a dark presence that was emitted from the crystallic nucleus.

If there was someone who had used weapons that was combined with the crystallic nucleus for a long time, then that person's body would quickly be subjected to erosion brought by the crystallic nucleus. They would be plagued by energy deviation if the erosion was light and they would die a dog's death if the erosion was heavier. Only those few experts that had extremely strong spiritual and physical force would have dared to use the crystallic nucleus. In addition to that, they would only dare to use a crystallic nucleus that was of a lower skill status than them.

" _Acquiring a crystallic nucleus is not that hard since a large number of crystallic nuclei are stored up within the hands of every countries and there are not that many people who want that kind of stuff. As of now, with a casual walk to the auction, I can buy large quantities of it right away."_ Kiyora utilised the knowledge that she spent a lot of time in learning this time around. In short, this matter was still considered to be manageable and she didn't care whether Jashin liked how she accomplished the task or not.

As of now, the only problem was that Kiyora was unable to afford all those needed items.

Apart from the purse that she had previously taken from that bastard of a shinobi, Kiyora could be said to have no true personal or emergency supplies and funds. Everything was taken care of, but the urge to steal and stockpile things for bug out bags all over the world was pressing down on her.

Crystallic nucleus were cheaper than the magical nucleus, but they were still not that cheap. With the meager amount of money that she had at the present, it would have been counted as good enough if she was able to buy one or two low level crystallic nucleus.

Certainly, she severely suspected that with just one or two low level crystallic nuclei it would be no where near enough for the next seal to be broken.

Being sensible for the first time, Kiyora had ran into some financial issue.

" _Roughly how many low level crystallic nuclei would you need to be able to restore your strength to the level where you can help me in undoing the second layer of seal?"_ Kiyora probed as she ran through what she could do afford.

After being silent for a moment, Jashin spitted out a figure that would even make Kiyora spurt out blood at it's insane price tag.

 **"Thirty thousand pieces of nuclei, ten thousand people, or twenty thousand elemental objects."**

"Thirty thousand pieces, ten thousand people twenty thousand elemental objects," Kiyora dumbfoundedly repeated over and over. There was no need to speak about thirty thousand pieces for she could not even afford thirty pieces of them as of now!

"If it is the higher level ones, it will be best to have roughly about two thousand pieces and that will be good enough. Or I can work with five hundred Chunin or Jonin level sacrifices. If that is unacceptable, then one thousand elemental objects will suffice." Jashin who was seldom 'considerate to others' had spoken again.

 _So long as there was two thousand pieces, it would be good enough… would be good enough… would be!_

Kiyora suddenly became stern. During that time when the few countries had acted together, the amount of high level demonic beast that were eliminated on that continent were slightly more than ten thousand. After those nuclei were distributed across few countries, as of now, it was reckoned that the total sum of high level crystallic nuclei within the Yugen would only be about three to four thousand pieces. As for this asshole of a entity, he wanted two thousand pieces.

She might have been Lady Enso, the official ruler and patron of Yugen, but even she couldn't make off with such items without explaining why they were needed.

" _Let's talk about the inferior crystalic nuclei then…"_

As for those high level crystallic nuclei, there was no need to think about it and Kiyora could only start with those inferior crystallic nuclei. After that one military campaign, with the amount of items gained from killing the low level demonic beast, even if there were not amounted to millions, there would still be hundreds of thousands of them. Thirty thousand crystallic nuclei were actually not an amount that would startle anyone. So long as there was enough money, there was no issue.

The Village Hidden in the Mist was very well-off for being so small and having so many issues. After all, Kiri had a stable spot as one of the five great and influential nations in the shinobi continent. Even if they did not have wealth that was equivalent to the entire country, the upper castes were still well off.

 _Three cheers for corruption and consumption of material goods!_

The only thing that made Kiyora relieved was that her mastery in thievery and misdirection remained intact even with this weak child's body she was trapped in. It might have just been luck on her side, but to Kiyora luck was just another thing a Warper can control.

She might hate that side of her, and the rest of her kind, but Kiyora couldn't deny the possibilities her prowess in such things allowed to happen.

 _"Feel free to relax and rely on me, Jashin! I will get so many sacrifices and nuclei that you will get sick of them before I even enter the academy!"_

With regards to her workmanship, be it criminal acts or killing, Kiyora was quite confident in herself. What was more was that she was at the affluent Hidden Mist Village as of now and will be heading to even better places later. Even with a casual pick from either the first caste or second caste, there would not be much disparity and it was just a great convenience to take advantage of. There were many places that were wealthy but didn't have any apparent shinobi presence that were just begging Kiyora to do a little shopping.

It would be quite useful to ignore such a kind offer, right?

Therefore, during that dark winter night which preceded a very long day, a tiny figure had begun to frequently appear at every courtyard and impressive storefront of the more luxurious areas of the village. Small claws coated in sin snatched away expensive items and broke the proud facades of families by robbing them blind. Only once was the little girl almost caught during her shopping but she only sensed amusement and glee at her doing such things and decided whoever it was cared more at getting back at the village than getting her in trouble and ignored them entirely.

During the first day of the year end festival, the moment when the first strand of sunshine had spilt onto the earth, waves after waves of mournful wailing burst out within that quiet ninja village.

"Motherfucker! Where the hell is my money?!"

"Fuck! Who would dare to steal from my shop?"

"My daughter's bridal token, ah! Just kill me already!"

Within a single night, there was up to twenty people ranging from the old to the young of the Hidden Mist Village who had suffered from those 'poisonous hands'.

And the one with the poisonous hands was simply nursing some coffee after turning down the idea of consuming some military ration pills to keep her awake and bouncy before passing out days later. The tiny girl smirked as she caressed one of the formerly empty scroll she owned.


End file.
